


Stripped

by exquisiteahnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Choking, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader makes questionable choices, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive Reader, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Unsanitary Sex Location, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, masked kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteahnia/pseuds/exquisiteahnia
Summary: *originally uploaded on wattpad*If they pay you, you'll get the information they need. You do It in order to survive, whether is helping the Resistance or the First Order. Disguised as a stripper, that's what you do for living. You never thought there would be more in your life. Until your path crosses with the feared Kylo Ren, making you question everything you have ever known and seen in your life.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. "Welcome to the First Order."

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is NOT english, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Your daily life was practically the same as long as you could remember. Wake up, go to the club, find clients and do your job. Keep a low profile. You had been a stripper for the last four years, but every time you had to go on stage you got nervous, even though you were used to It. You didn't love this job, but It helped you maintaining your anonymity and It was easier to find clients. It was not that bad honestly, all you had to do was dance, and you loved dancing. You felt confident, sexy, on the top of world. You liked to have the spotlight on you when you were on stage. What you hated the most were the men. They were disgusting. You wished you could just cut their throats whenever they cat called you. Only a few people knew your real job, and you had to keep It that way, or else you could get in serious trouble. You do what you gotta do to survive. 

You heard someone entering the dressing room and It was your boss, Drian. He was pretty cool, he never pushed you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. And he insisted on helping you with money when you needed. He was like a friend to you. You never told him your real name, for your own safety. He only called you by your stage nickname.

"Hello, Kitty. I need a favor from you." You didn't choose the nickname, obviously. The clients kinda named you that but you never knew why. And you wanted to keep It that way. 

"I don't do favors, you know that." He already knew what you were talking about and he put an envelope inside your bag. You smirked and nodded your head so he could ask you what he wanted.

"I need information from someone that is coming to the club later. It will be easy to identify him. He has ginger hair, very pale and has a serious look. I want to know what he's doing here in Coruscant." You assented with your head and already knew who your target was. During your presentation you had to look for him and focus on him. Keep the sexy face on and the rest would be easy.

You were getting ready to get on stage, all you could see were the red and purple lights illuminating the club. You could already hear the men screaming. Disgusting pigs. You took a deep breath and put your heels on. They were silver and very shining. Perfect. You hair was loose, falling over your shoulders, perfectly wavy. You were wearing only a black top and underwear, exposing your whole body. You heard your name being called and you slowly walked to your pole.

Your hand grabbed the cold material and you started with smooth moves, going up and down, spinning. You let your body follow the sound of the music, the more intense It got, faster your moves were. You climbed on the pole and got upside down, doing a move called gemini. Your arms were free and you moved them slowly in the air, like a wave.

You forced your torso up, using your hands to not fall you grabbed the pole and did a back hook, spinning to the ground. You did some floor work and got up, back to the pole. The audience was clapping and screaming but suddenly you heard them stop. 

You stopped to look around and you saw who was coming inside. You saw a few Stormtroopers and finally, Kylo Ren. You felt fear pooling inside your body and your hands shook. By his side there was a man that looked exactly like your target. Fuck. You looked at your boss and he told you to keep going on with the show, and that's what you did. 

You stared at the ginger haired man, even when you turned around you kept your eyes on his direction. But It was hard to concentrate with the intimidating figure by his side, that was clearly stealing your attention. Even through the mask you could feel that he was staring at you the whole time. You tried your hardest to not lose focus, and you were finally done. 

You left the stage and saw your boss talking to your target. That was the sign. You walked up to them and scanned his body from head to toe. He couldn't stop looking at you. Especially at your ass. Ugh.

"A shot for the lady, please." He asked the bartender, coming closer to you. His hand started stroking your back and you felt disgusted. But you had to pretend that you enjoyed It. The shot arrived and you drank It. You looked at him, biting your lower lip and walked away to the private room, stopping at the door and glancing at him, hoping he would follow you. You entered and leaned on the wall, waiting for him. A few seconds later he joined you. 

You walked towards him, and put your hand on his chest, pushing him on the red armchair. He didn't take his eyes off of you, he watched every move carefully. You had to take It slow or he would be suspicious. Walking around him, you stopped behind him and leaned over him, your hands caressing his chest. Your mouth was inches from his neck. Time to act.

"So, who do I own the pleasure?" Your hands reached the bottom of his pants and he cleaned his throat, pulling the collar of his uniform with his hand. 

"General Hux." Shit. Shit. Shit. Why would your boss ask you to get information from him. Why. But you kept your cool, and kept teasing him more and more. You kneeled in front of him and spread his legs. You smirked and sat on his lap. 

"General... Hm..." You said, looking at his lips. You could tell he was clearly turned on and you felt disgusted. You hated to get so physical for information, but that's the way It had to be. At least you didn't get more sexual. 

"And what brings you here... General Hux?" You whispered on his ear and looked at him. 

You heard the door open, and you immediately left his lap. He got up and held your wrists on your back, not letting you move. Kylo Ren and his Stormtroopers entered the room. His heavy footsteps sending vibrations through the room. You tried to pull your wrists but Hux was holding them too tight. 

"Let go of me!" Kylo Ren came closer to you. You were so small close to him. You kept staring at him, fearing for your life. 

"She is indeed good, Commander Ren." The General said, you could feel he was smirking. You rolled your eyes and stepped hard on his foot so he would let go of you. You tried to run, but you felt an invisible force holding tight to your neck, but not tight enough to suffocate you and your feet left the ground.

"Enough." You heard his deep voice behind the mask. He released you and you fell on the floor coughing. You got up and kept staring at him, your body was boiling in anger and you were scared. Was he going to kill you? Your hands were shaking and your boss came inside the room. "You're coming with us." He said, and the Stormtroopers grabbed your arms and started carrying you outside. 

"What the fuck is this? I'm not going anywhere! Drian, do something!" You looked at him desperate and all he could do was look down and then back at you.

"I'm sorry." You saw General Hux giving him an envelope. It had money inside of It. 

"You set me up? This was all a plan?" You yelled at him, your whole body was burning in hate. You felt betrayed. How could he do this to you? The Stormtroopers carried you outside the club and you saw a ship on the street. The door opened and they carried you inside. They were basically kidnapping you. You were frightened, you had no idea what they wanted with you. Did Kylo Ren want to kill you? 

"Put her in her cell. I'll interrogate her later." They led you to a corridor filled with doors. They opened one and threw you inside and locked, It was dark, and cold. You sat on the corner of the wall and waited. There was nothing you could do but wait. Your eyes filled with tears, why did Drian do that? For money? That bastard. Your life was over, you were sure of that.

The door opened and Kylo came in. You got up on your feet and walked up to him. You had no idea who was under that dark helmet, but he had power over you. He was covered in black robes and the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed in the room.

"You work for the First Order now." You couldn't help yourself and laughed. It was more like an ironic laugh. You crossed your arms and sighed. 

"That's not how this works. I don't work for anybody." He came closer to you, his chest inches from your face. You had to lift your face up a little bit to look at him.

"You do now." He was serious. You could feel the anger on his voice. He was so big and strong, you felt intimidated. But you didn't want to look weak in front of him. 

"I'm just a stripper. I have nothing to offer." You tried to talk your way out of the situation, but he knew the truth. He knew that you were a spy. You just didn't have any sides. 

"I know that's only a disguise. You can be very valuable for us. You're part of the First Order now. In exchange we'll offer you a place to stay. Here." Working for them meant that you would have to live with them. You didn't really have a choice, this was better than having to worry if you would have enough money to lunch the following day. 

"What would I have to do?" You were willing to accept working for them, but you had your conditions. You weren't in position to ask for them, but you were not going to do things that made you uncomfortable. That you would not accept.

"The same you already do. Your first assignment is tomorrow. There are some stormtroopers helping the resistance and I need you to find for me who they are." There are thousands of stormtroopers inside this ship and he expects you to find which ones are helping the resistance? No fucking way. You felt a strong headache for a second and grunted. 

"Watch It. You'll do as you're told." Oh. He heard your thoughts. Great. You arched an eyebrow and looked him up and down. 

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" He leaned closer to you.

"Find a way." 

"If I'm going to do this, It will be on my terms." He walked closer to you and you stepped back, your back glued to the wall and you couldn't move. 

"Do not test my patience. Remember who you work for." The anger on his voice was clear. Your breath got heavier and you felt sweat coming down your back. The energy radiating from him was thick and tense. It was powerful. 

"Think about It. If I just appear here out of nowhere they'll be suspicious. I need a disguise to get the information. Or this won't work." Even if he didn't believe you, you knew you were right. They couldn't know the real reason you were there. It could be dangerous, especially for you. You just hoped that he was smart enough to realize that. He was silent for a moment and stepped away from you.

"Fine. They'll think I brought you for entertainment. Your disguise work will be the same at the bar here. I expect no mistakes." You sighed in relief. At least you would be able to have some fun in this situation. He walked away, and opened your door cell. He left and General Hux entered, like he was waiting for you. He slowly walked up to you, scanning your half naked body.

"Follow me." You followed him through the corridors and he suddenly stopped next to a door. He opened the lock and the doors slid open. 

"These are your quarters. Your meals will be the same as any other employee here. I request your presence at the command center tomorrow morning to discuss the details of your first assignment. Welcome to the First Order." The thought of being alone with Hux made you feel sick to your stomach. He looked at you like you were his prey, and It made you feel really uncomfortable, especially after what happened at the club. You pressed the button to close the doors the second you got inside. 

You laid on the bed and felt like this was only the beginning.


	2. "It's show time."

The anxiety pooling inside of you didn't fade away overnight, and as you made your way to the command center to talk to Hux, It only got worse. You didn't have any clothes so you had to wear the same thing you were wearing yesterday. That meant that you had to walk around the Finalizer with your stripper clothes. Wonderful. The corridors were filled with Stormtroopers and you could feel them staring at your half naked body and commenting things between each other. 

You felt really intimidated, you were the only female around. The sound of your heels on the floor echoed as you approached the command center. There were two Stormtroopers guarding the door. You waited for them to let you in, but It was like you weren't even there.

"Uh, General Hux requested me." You said.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, stepping forward. You were embarrassed to say It, but you lost your patience when you realized they were scanning your body. 

"For fuck's sake. I'm the fucking stripper. Now will you let me in?" They stepped aside and the door opened. You entered the command center, your hands shaking and your head kept facing the floor. The officers glanced at you. Their uniforms were clean and they all had a serious look on their faces. You would gladly rather for a black hole to swallow you right now than staying one more second there. It felt like they were eating you with their looks and you were about to lose your shit.

You saw Hux coming your way and you immediately folded your arms around your chest, trying to cover yourself. He stopped right in front of you and looked at you from head to toe. He disgusted you.

"Kitty." You definitely needed a new nickname around here, hearing him saying that made you want to throw up. He kept staring at your practically bare chest.

You cleared your throat. "General. My eyes are up here. And my name is (Y/N)." He looked at you and your eye twitched.

"Follow me." He ordered, walking towards a room located beside the center. You followed him, wanting to look confident, but you were scared to be alone with him. You entered looking around if there was anybody else there with you. It was only you two.

General Hux shut the door behind you and gestured for you to take a seat at the table. The cold chair against your bare ass made you shudder a little. You crossed your legs and waited for him to talk. At least he was far from you, standing on his feet.

"So, I wanted to discuss about your first assignment." He seemed pretty comfortable even though you weren't. 

"Ok. What is It?" You said, your voice trembling. You were cold, your body was almost shivering. 

"Commander Ren told me about your... conditions." His expression was neutral. He walked around the room, his eyes locked on yours. "You'll perform twice a week. Your goal is to not let anybody know why you're really here, do you understand?" You nodded at him.

"And none of them are allowed to touch me. That's a rule." His expression didn't change, he just assented with his head. "Another thing. Where are my clothes? I'm not going to wear this 24/7." 

"They were supposed to be in your quarters by this morning. They must be there by now." You wondered if he had anything with that delay. "And I suggest you behave yourself around Commander Ren. He's got a... temper." No shit. 

"Is that all?" You asked, standing up.

"Yes, you are dismissed." He said, gesturing with his hand for you to leave. You left the command center and let out a sigh in relief. You just wanted to get to your quarters to get changed, you couldn't stand the stares anymore.

As you walked down the corridors, you heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Kylo Ren slowed down his pace and stopped by your side. You felt his gaze scanning you. You fixed your posture and cleaned your throat.

"Commander Ren." He was silent. You could feel the stares around you. The Stormtroopers were silent, pretending they didn't see you.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. You felt a heat over your face and neck and you folded your arms around your chest in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should ask General Hux about that." Even you were surprised with your attitude. "They were supposed to be there when I woke up this morning, but they weren't." He didn't say anything else, just walked away and entered the command center. You walked to your quarters and took a cold shower, you were nervous about your first assignment.

When you finished cleaning yourself, you wrapped a towel around your body and grabbed the clothes they left for you in the drawer. It was like a uniform. All black. You opened the second drawer and you saw all the lingeries and tops that you used to perform, they brought everything. You put the uniform on and heard a knock on the door. You pressed the button to open It and the doors slid open. There was a Stormtrooper carrying a big box.

"Uh, these are your shoes. General Hux asked me to deliver them to you. Sorry that It took so long." He handed you the heavy box, and you noticed how polite he was to you. He wasn't staring at you at all, different from the rest.

"It's ok, thank you." You put the box on the ground and looked back at him. You could tell he was uncomfortable. He took his helmet off and held out his hand for you to shake. He had a sweet face, his brown hair almost reaching his shoulder. His eyes were blue as the sky. A tight grin spread across his face.

"I'm K-935. I apologize in advance for my colleagues, they can be.." He looked around to make sure there was no one around you. "Invasive, sometimes." Your eye twitched and you frowned.

"You mean, disrespectful?" He chuckled and assented with his head. You shook his hand. "You may know me as Kitty, but I hate It. You can call me (Y/N)." He didn't seem dangerous to you or anything, so you just told him your name. He smiled softly and put his helmet back on.

"Guess I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you." You wondered if he was the one helping the resistance. Maybe he just was a decent human being, different from the rest of the Stormtroopers. You grabbed the box from the ground and carried inside your quarters. You pressed the button and the doors closed behind you. 

You felt your stomach growling and realized you were starving. You made your way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. As you arrived, your options weren't the best ones, but at least It was something, so you didn't complain. You grabbed a nutritious bar and some weird looking jelly, and looked for an available table. They all had Stormtroopers and officers, and you refused to sit beside them. You found a small table available on the corner and you sat down. You could feel their gaze on you, and tried your hardest to not pay attention to them. You heard footsteps approaching and someone stood by your side.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" It was K-935. He had a soft smile as he waited for your answer.

"Be my guest." You gestured for him to seat. He placed his plate on the table and sat in front of you. He looked around cautiously and lowered his voice, almost whispering. "So, have you met him yet?" He was referring to Commander Ren. You didn't really feel like talking about him, you didn't know when he could be reading your thoughts, and it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I have. But It was not a big deal. He just wanted to talk with me about my chores." You said, a tight grin spread across your face. "Can I call you Kay?" You wanted to get closer to him. You were all alone in that ship, having a friend could be a good thing for you. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He said, smiling. Genuine crinkles of joy were at the corner of his eyes. "Thank you." You smiled at him and finished eating. You saw General Hux approaching your table and the food in your stomach threatened to come all the way back to your mouth. Kay looked up at him and greeted Hux. You kept staring at your plate.

"K-935." He said and then called your name. You took a deep breath through your nostrils and looked at him. He had an emotionless expression on. 

"General Hux." You said swallowing. You glanced at Kay with an hunted look.

"The stage is ready for you tonight. I'll be watching you." That comment made a knot tie in your stomach. He left and you released a breath you didn't realize you were holding. Knowing that he would be watching you made you feel disgusted. He is not going just to make sure everything happens according to plan, he wanted to be pleased. In a sexual way. Scumbag.

"I lost my appetite." You left the table and made your way to your quarters. Your nails dug in your palm as you picked up your pace. You pressed the unlock button and the doors slid open. As you got inside you smashed the button and the doors closed. Your teeth clenched and you felt your body boiling in anger. You couldn't let Hux get under your skin, he was not worth It.

You searched in your drawer for the perfect lingerie, after all, It was your first performance on the Finalizer, It had to be flawless. You found your favorite set of lingerie and grabbed a pair of black tights with a black garter belt.

Your put on your favorite heels and you were ready. The anxiety inside you wouldn't go away and you sat down on the corner of your bed to calm down before leaving your room.

Suddenly the door opened and you got up to see who It was. General Hux looked at you like you were a piece of meat and he had a mischievous look on his face. He fixed his posture and his face was emotionless again.

"It's show time." He said, and you followed him through the corridors of the ship. You were used to perform, but this time, you were more nervous than you've ever been.


	3. "It's Commander Ren to you."

"This is your dressing room. And where you'll do your thing." General Hux said, and you knew what he meant. That's where you would get the information. It wasn't a small room, but It was smaller than your quarters. It had a long red couch and a few armchairs. There was a headboard with a mirror and a chair at the corner. The lighting was blue. You looked around and sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to perform right now?" You asked, the tension pooling inside of you. He opened the door and gestured for you to follow him.

"Yes. Come." His voice was thick and firm. You obeyed and followed him. He led you to the bar, where you saw a lot - really, a lot - of Stormtroopers. You felt sweat coming down your back and you gathered your hands, taking a deep breath. You could see the stage, the red lights focusing on the pole. "The song will start and you'll begin. Do not mess this up, Commander Ren will join me." Your heart sank to your stomach.

"What? Why is he going to watch me?" You asked, a haunted look crossed your face.

"To make sure that nothing goes wrong, of course. Don't question me again." He left and you opened your mouth in shock. Knowing that he would be there made everything much harder. His presence made you nervous, just to see him sent a heat across your face. 

"It's fine, just another day performing. Focus." You mumbled to yourself, trying to calm down. You heard the music starting and you made your way to the stage. As soon as you saw the pole you felt better. You knew what to do. When you got to the spotlight you heard them clapping and cheering. You grabbed the cold metal and let your body follow the sound of the music, like you always did. 

You started doing a few spins, nothing very impressive. As the music got more intense you really started your show. All the nervousness inside of you faded away as you climbed the pole and did a hang back. You heard them cheering even more, and that gave you more confidence. But you had to pay attention to the crowd, that was the only way to find the one that could be your target. To get a better view you did the superwoman move, and while the pole spun you payed attention. Most of them had their helmets off so It was easier. Your eyes caught one of them on the corner, staring at his table. His face was innocent and calm. That could be the one. After finding your - possible - target, you just focused on your dance. You did a back hook and your feet met the ground.

You spun slowly and your gaze met with Kylo Ren, standing next to Hux. You instantly felt goosebumps rush through your entire body. Even through the helmet you could feel his gaze completely locked in yours. Well, since you're here you are going to show them what you can do. 

You started to caress the pole, grabbed It and your knees fell to the ground. You did a body wave and your face was inches from the metal. Your gaze never leaving Kylo's. You smirked and put your hands on the floor, leaning your chest to the ground to tilt your ass up. Finally, you got up and finished holding the pole and looking at him. You heard the Stormtroopers and other officers cheering and whistling. 

As you left the stage your eyes in not a single moment left Kylo's helmet and you immediately made your way to the lonely Stormtrooper. You approached the table and Ren payed attention to every move you made. The man looked at you and you smiled softly. Your hand stroked his shoulder and he swallowed.

"So, didn't enjoy the show?" He seemed intimidated by you. He rubbed the back of his head and his eyes not even once left yours.

"Uh." He searched for words but couldn't find them. "I did, yeah. I was just wondering why you're here." You had to play the role of the poor victim that the evil Kylo Ren kidnapped for entertainment. You leaned over the table and lowered your voice, almost whispering.

"Just between the two of us. I was brought here as a piece of meat. For their fun and pleasure." His eye twitched and his mouth became a thin line. He looked away for a moment and got up grabbing your hand. You shuddered in fear, but he had an empathic look and you relaxed.

"Come with me." You glanced at Hux, that was ready to interfere and did a "no" with your mouth. He immediately stopped and you saw him talking to Kylo. The Stormtrooper took you to your dressing room and locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" After being a stripper for four years, it was impossible to not imagine the worst scenario. He came closer but he noticed your fear and stepped away. You felt relieved and stared at him.

"I can take you away from here. But we have to be fast." You were right. It was him. But you had to be really sure, if you messed this up heads would roll. Especially yours.

"Why should I trust you? How can I be sure this isn't a set up to test my loyalty?" You hoped he was buying that talk. He came closer and whispered.

"I'm from the Resistance. You can come with me." Yep, you were right. But you didn't know what to do. Would you just leave him there and call General Hux? He would notice. You had to think, and fast. Your mind kept repeating the same thing, hoping that Commander Ren would read your thoughts. You thought to yourself "He's from the Resistance, he's from the Resistance." Suddenly you felt like someone was crushing your brain and then It stopped. He knew.

The door opened and he came in, Hux by his side. The Stormtrooper flew to the wall and you realized what you had done. He was going to die. For a moment you actually thought that he would spare his life. How stupid, he obviously wasn't. And you just had to deal with that. Question him was a death wish.

"Excellent job." Hux said, tapping your shoulder and gestured with his hand for you to leave. "You can go now." You didn't move a muscle. You stared at Kylo while he chocked the man to death. He desperately gasped for air as his face turned purple. He finally fell to the ground, coughing and recovering his breath. Two Stormtroopers came in and grabbed his arms and left, Hux following right behind.

"Take him. I'll interrogate him tomorrow." The loud and thick voice said through the mask. Your lungs shuddered inside your chest and not a single word dared to pass through your lips. He stopped right in front of you and you could feel the anger that radiated from him. You were all alone with him now and you felt your cheeks burning. 

"Satisfied, Sir?" You asked and he stepped closer. His chest inches from your face. A heat rushed through your body and you swallowed. You had no idea who was under that helmet but still he had that effect over you.

"It's Commander Ren to you." He said, his voice louder than before. You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. 

"Whatever." You said, walking away. You felt an invisible hand grabbing your neck and pinning your body on the wall, forcing you to stare at the empty hole that hid his eyes. He came closer and you felt a warmth inside of you. "Asshole." You heard a soft chuckle behind the mask.

"Such a dirty little mouth. You'll learn to respect me, do you understand?" The heat of his body made you breathe harder. You didn't know what you were feeling. Was that hate? Desire? All you knew was that there was a warmth growing stronger inside of you. 

"Yes. Commander Ren." He released his hold on you and your body fell to the floor. He left and you released a breath that was stuck inside your throat.

You left the room and walked to your quarters. You saw Kay near you and he called your name. You walked towards him and he smiled.

"Hey! You were incredible tonight." He said, and tapped your shoulder. A small grin spread across your face and you looked down in embarrassment. 

"Uh, thanks." You couldn't deny that you were attracted to him. He was beautiful. And the only one in that place that treated you decently. There was an awkward silence and you chuckled. "I'm exhausted, I'll go to my quarters. Good night." 

"Good night." He said, his deep blue eyes filled with bright and he opened a smile. You turned around and made your way to your quarters, ignoring completely the warmth between your legs. You got inside and pressed the button to close the door. 

You changed your clothes and put on a comfy shirt to sleep. Your head rested on the cold pillow, and you thought to yourself how would you manage to handle Kylo Ren's temper. And mostly, how would you manage to deny the desire you felt towards him.


	4. "Somebody has to teach you a lesson."

It had passed a week since you last saw Kylo Ren. A part of you felt relieved, but the other part searched for any evidence of him anywhere around that ship. Your performances this last week were good, but apparently General Hux wasn't completely satisfied. Even though you found another Resistance spy, he thought that you could do better. And by that, he meant for you to make your performance more interesting. He requested to see you again this morning and you felt stress pooling inside of you as you made your way to his office.   
The Stormtroopers that guarded the door didn't even ask you anything, they just let you in. Hux probably warned them about your meeting. You entered the room, and It looked like the one located near the command center, just a little smaller. He heard you coming inside and turned around to face you. He gestured for you to take a seat and cleaned his throat.

"I want to discuss with you about your performances. They need some... Improvement." He said, his hands gathered behind his back. 

"Sir? I don't understand, what do you want me to do?" He fixed his uniform collar and looked at you, a smirk on his face.

"Let's just say that I need you to make It more interesting." You knew where this was going and you didn't like It at all. He kept looking forward and you frowned in confusion. 

"And by that you mean...?" You weren't really sure what he wanted you to do, but deep down you had a few ideas of what could It be. He sighed and looked at you, impatiently.

"By that I mean that I want you to actually strip during your performances." His voice was louder than It was a second ago. You narrowed your eyes and opened your mouth in surprise. You had never actually taken off your clothes in any performance, you didn't feel comfortable with that. He couldn't demand that from you. 

"Your men seem to be enjoying It very much the way It is. Why can't you?" You frowned and waited for his answer. There was nothing you could do, if you refused you would go back to the streets for sure. But you were not giving in that easily. 

"That's an order. You're dismissed." You got up and left stamping your foot in anger. You felt a heat against your face and your nails dug in your palm. You saw Kay coming in your direction and when he saw you he slowed down his pace and called your name. 

"Bad day, huh?" He said raising his eyebrows and tapping your shoulder.

"You have no idea." You said rampaging. You put your hands in your face and grunted angrily.

"Let's get some food in your system, maybe It will make you feel a little better." He said, a tight grin spread across his face as he walked with you to the cafeteria, that was completely empty. You doubted food would help you. He grabbed a plate with some weird food and handed to you. You found an available table and sat with him. 

"So, what happened in Hux's office?" He asked. A genuine look of worry on his face.

"That fucking scumbag wants me to take my clothes off during performances. Ugh I wish I could just punch him in the face." Your comment caught Kay off guard and he shuddered in surprise. 

"Woah, what? And you're going to do that?" He asked, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"No! I don't take orders from him or anybody." You said, frowning and narrowing your eyes. You instantly regretted what you said as you heard footsteps approaching your table. "Shit." You mumbled to yourself. You glanced at Kay with a pleading look.

"Sir." Kay greeted Hux and looked back at you, waiting for your reaction.

"I think I heard you saying you don't take orders from me, is that right?" You realized how fucked you were and not a single word passed through your lips. You were frozen. The sound of heavy footsteps entering the cafeteria sent a shiver up your spine. You didn't know if you were more fucked or not. 

"She doesn't. She take orders from me." The deep and thick voice said. You didn't know if that meant you were in trouble or not. But you were glad that he put Hux on his place. You felt your lungs shuddering inside your chest and Kay was completely silent. 

"Commander Ren." Hux said, a tone of surprise on his voice. 

"Leave us." Ok, you were in trouble. Kay immediately left but Hux did not move. "I said, leave us." He hesitated but assented with his head and left. You didn't look at him, but you could feel his gaze locked on you. You got up and stared at him, your body was filled with anger.

"What?" Your audacity surprised you. He came closer, and you lifted your head up to look at him. Your breath got faster, your chest going up and down. 

"That attitude again. Somebody has to teach you a lesson." You felt your heart stopping for a second. Every part of your body was telling you to run, but you didn't move. You stood there, the warmth between your legs growing more and more. Your head was filled with dirty thoughts about him and you tried your hardest to censor them. You felt an invisible force pulling you to the wall. You couldn't move and he came closer, his helmet inches from your face.

"You think a lot about me, don't you?" You grunted and a gloved hand leaned on the wall next to your head. You stared at the dark hole hiding his eyes and felt his body touching yours, sending a wave of electricity from your head to toe. He drove his hips into yours and you felt the hardness under his pants rubbing against you, making you hold a moan on your throat. You wanted to buck your hips against his so badly, but you couldn't move a single muscle. You felt a desire pooling inside of you - especially between your legs - against you own will. "You take orders from me. Don't forget that."

He released you and left like nothing happened. You stood there, recovering your breath and not believing what just happened. You had never hated and desired someone so much in your entire life. You saw Kay coming back, a look of worry on his eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked, rubbing your back.

"Uh, just the usual. He told me to just do my work and we shouldn't have any problems." He didn't seem to believe you, but didn't ask any more questions about It. And you didn't feel like talking about It either. He walked with you to your quarters and left to do his chores.  
You got inside and took a shower to get ready for your performance. You wondered if Commander Ren would be watching you again. It's not that you enjoyed that, but you liked to see him staring at you on stage. He had only watched your first performance, so you weren't sure if he would be there tonight. But just in case, you put your prettiest lingerie with a pair of tights and garter belt. You grab your heels and put them on. You looked hot. Gods, what are you doing?   
Since Hux wanted a good show, that's what that bastard would get. Over your lingerie you put your most short shorts and a cropped. You already knew what you were going to do. 

As you left your quarters, General Hux was waiting outside your dressing room. The second his eyes saw you he frowned and had an angry look on his face.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, grabbing your arm before you could enter the room. You pulled your arm and looked at him annoyed. "I specifically told you to wear less and you come wearing more?" Your mouth became a thin line and sighed.

"I know what I'm doing. Now will you let me go?" He released your arm and you entered the room, waiting fot the song to start playing. You took a deep breath and fixed your hair. 

The song started and It was time. The anxiety inside of you faded away and you were ready. You knew what you were going to do. You just didn't know what would happen afterwards.


	5. "I think you do."

You walked up to the stage and noticed they weren't cheering as they usually do, probably because you were more covered this time. For your luck, the song was intense, making your goal easier. You searched through the crowd and there he was. Kylo Ren stood at the back, General Hux by his side as usual. 

You reached the pole and spun around It. You grabbed It and started rubbing your body against the cold material. You did a body wave and went for a twisty grip. Even upside down you kept staring at Kylo. You did the angel move while spinning until you reached the ground. You slowly got up and opened the buttons of your shorts and took It off. You leaned your back on the pole and went up and down, rubbing your bare ass against the metal. 

You could hear the Stormtroopers and officers cheering more and more. You did the inside forearm spin and when finished you took off your cropped and threw It to the crowd. You could feel Kylo's gaze fixed on you. You smirked and turned around, glancing at him. You grabbed the pole with one hand and wiggled your ass. You leaned your back on the pole and the song ended. Not even once you stopped looking at him.  
By the whistles and screams, you did a good job. You left the stage still facing him. You liked to take control. To tease him. You walked up to him and Hux, the crackle of your heels echoing.

"Satisfied, General Hux?" You said, still mad about what he asked you to do earlier. He cleaned his throat and didn't dare to look at you.

"Vey much." He said, still looking forward. You glanced at Kylo, that stared at your sweaty half naked body.

"Commander Ren." You said, turning around and making your way to your quarters. You got inside and took your heels off, also your garter belts. You washed your face to clean the sweat and heard the door open.  
As you left the bathroom you saw Kylo standing in front of you. You stared at him and he came closer to you, the heat of his body sending you over the edge already. 

"What brings you here, Commander?" You said smirking. Your voice was low and firm. His chest was inches from your face and you turned around, walking away from him as you waited for his answer.

"You think you can just tease me like that?" His voice was clear and thick, sending shivers down your spine. You were still on your back at him, but you felt the dominant energy radiating from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sir." You heard the sound of stomping boots coming closer to you and you knew where this was going. Your breath got heavier as you felt him getting closer.

"I think you do." He grabbed your neck and turned you around to face him. His fingers pulled your hair from the scalp and forced you to look at him. You licked your lower lip and he held your hair tighter. "Crawl." He demanded, releasing you from his grip and pushing your shoulders down, making you fall on your knees. "I said. Crawl." He stepped back as you put your hands on the floor and slowly crawled to his feet, arching your back to lift your ass and staring at him seductively. He didn't take his eyes off of you in any moment. 

You got on your knees again and lifted your head up to look at him.

"What else, Commander?" You said raising an eyebrow. He took of his robe and reached for his belt. He took It off and pulled his pants and boxers down, pulling out his erect cock on your face. A warmth between your legs increased even more and a wave of heat rushed through your body.

"Take It and suck It like the dirty whore you are." You looked directly at him while you held his cock with your hands. You hollowed out your cheeks and took the head of his cock in your mouth, going deeper until It hit the back of your throat, making you choke a little. He pushed his head back until his face was towards the ceiling. He grabbed your head and bucked his hip into your jaw repeatedly, until your vision was blurry as your eyes started to water. You gaged repeatedly and he moaned your name. "Fuck." He groaned, pushing your head harder. Your walls were throbbing. Your free hand reached for your clit and you fingers started rubbing It. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" The robotic and demanding voice said, sending vibrations through you. You felt an invisible hand taking your hand off your clit. You sucked his dick harder and he groaned even more, sending shivers down your spine. Suddenly you felt liquid hitting your throat, Kylo still holding your head as he cums inside your mouth. He pulled out and looked at you. Your fingers cleaned the saliva dripping in the corner of your mouth as you stared at him.

He put his boxers and pants on again, while you just stayed there looking at him, your cunt craving to be fucked by his cock. Your body desiring his touch so fucking bad that you could feel your skin burning. How was It possible for you to desire so much a man you had never seen the face of? His gloved hand grabbed your jaw and lifted your chin up. 

"Try to tease me again and your punishment will be much worse than this." He released your jaw and left. Your body filled with anxiety as you thought what he would do to you if you teased him again. And honestly, you couldn't wait for him to do It. You hated that he had that effect over you, you hated the way you felt around him. But the fire that ignited inside of you after this was too powerful for you to just ignore It.

You took a shower to clean your body and relax a little. When finished you dried yourself and wrapped the towel around your head, then laid on your bed completely naked. You stared at the ceiling and couldn't take your mind off what happened tonight. You couldn't believe It. A million questions passed through your mind, preventing you from sleeping.  
The next morning you woke up completely exhausted. You barely got any sleep since you spent the night thinking about what you shouldn't be. You dressed your uniform and made your way to the cafeteria to eat something, your stomach was growling.  
As you arrived you saw Kay at a table, and after getting your food you sat with him.

"Hey, no offense but you look like shit. Didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked, chuckling. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, since you were still half asleep. 

"Is It that obvious?" You said ironically. You shoved food inside your mouth to avoid talking about the reason you didn't sleep well. Once again, Kylo Ren was taking over your mind. You completely zoned out as you thought about all the things he could do to you. You heard Kay calling your name and you snapped back to reality.

"You really are tired. Go take a nap, I have some things to do." He said, a soft grin spread across his face. You took a deep breath through your nostrils and got up.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll see you later." You said yawning, looking forward for your nap. As you reached your quarters door you heard the familiar sound of stomping boots echoing on the corridor, sending shivers up your spine. You immediately froze and a tall, dark figure stopped by your side. You cleaned your throat but didn't look at him.

"Commander." You said, your voice trembling. You turned and looked at him, that was still.

"Already back to your quarters?" He asked, stepping closer to you, his chest almost touching your face. You lifted your head up to look to his hidden eyes.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." You said swallowing. He wanted to tease you. Bastard. The worst part was that It was working damn well. The familiar warmth between your legs started to increase again and you put your tights together. 

"I see. And why is that?" Your heart started to beat faster and the images from last night popped in your head. You bit your cheek and controlled yourself, but your body language gave in.

"You know damn well why." You said, your teeth clenching. He grabbed your neck and pinned you against the wall, his knees spreading your legs. You melt under his touch and every dirty thought you could possibly think of appeared on your mind. He held your neck tighter and his helmet brushed against your cheek. 

"You're inside my head all the time. And I know you think - a lot - about me too. I have to hear It all the time, It's driving me crazy." You drove Kylo Ren crazy, that's a new one. Your clit was throbbing by this moment and craved to be touched by him. You felt the hardness under his robes rubbing against you and you held a moan that threatened to come out. You bit your lip and you stared at him, your face practically screaming how bad you wanted him to just fuck you right there in the middle of the corridor. He released your neck and you pressed the button for your doors to slid open. You glanced at him and smirked.

"Then be a man and do something about that." You got inside and the doors closed right behind you. You laid on your bed and your sleep was completely gone after that. You hated that you were actually excited to see him again, and even more excited to just think about what he was going to do. 

You held your pillow tight and forced yourself to get some sleep since you had to perform tonight and couldn't have this zombie face on. 

You woke up feeling better and filled with energy. As you got up you went to take a shower to get rid of that "bed energy". When finished you dried your body and hair, then went to your drawer to grab a set of lingeries. You choose a red one with a pair of silver heels. You fixed your hair the way you liked It and left your quarters.

You pushed the buttons to slid the door open and saw Kay leaned on the wall. A big smile spread across his face the moment he saw you. You could notice he was forcing himself to not look down at your body. The doors closed behind you as you approached him, smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Hey, uh, I was passing by and decided to say hi." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away nervously. "You look stunning by the way." He blushed and looked back at you. You chuckled and felt your cheeks burning, you probably looked like a tomato. 

"Uh, thank you. I should be going now. Hux can be a pain in the ass if I don't get there in time." You both laughed and he tapped your shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." He turned around and left. You released a breath you didn't even realize you were holding. Kay was so gentle and sweet to you. He was the one you should be having thoughts about. Not that you not even once had, but they were only a few compared to the ones with Kylo, that were constantly in your head. And now they were there. Again. 

"Get your shit together!" You mumbled to yourself as you made your way to the bar. 

You arrived at your dressing room earlier than you thought, you still had half an hour free. You decided to grab a drink at the bar in the free time. You walked around the tables and saw General Hux and Commander Ren at the back as usual. You reached the bartender and asked for two shots. You glanced at Kylo, who was already looking at you through the mask. You drank your shots, and looked at him up and down, then left to your dressing room.

During your performance you tried your hardest to focus on your goal and not look at Kylo. You found a possible target and waited until you were done to approach him. You left the stage and went in his direction, he was standing at the bar by himself. His eyes stared at his glass and the second you stopped by his side he looked at you. His eyes scanned your body and he quickly looked back at his hands that were holding his drink.

"You can talk to me, I don't bite." You said, glancing at him. He softly chuckled, clearly embarrassed. He put his drink down and looked at you.

"You are a good dancer. But this is no place for a girl like you." He said, lowering his voice. You raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him.

"What do you mean? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." You said, trying to play It cool. He looked at Kylo and then back at you, a worry look on his face.

"He's dangerous. You shouldn't be near him. Or anyone on this ship." He said taking a sip of his drink. You chuckled and leaned your back on the bar table.

"Does that include you?" You asked and he was silent. You sighed and realized he was not giving in that easily. "Also, Kylo Ren doesn't scare me at all. I know how to take care of myself. Do you?" You said, glancing at Commander Ren, that was standing near you and you started walking away, but he gently grabbed your wrist and you turned around to face him.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You deserve a better life, you have a good heart." That same talk, predictable. You lowered your voice, almost whispering.

"And what would that be? A life not knowing if I would have food to eat the next day? Having to worry if I would have a place to sleep? No, thanks." He looked down, and then to your eyes. He sighed and let go of your arm.

"Is there anywhere in this ship that we can talk?" You nodded with your head and led him to your dressing room. You saw General Hux getting prepared with the Stormtroopers to intervene if they had to.

You entered the room with the man and he sat down on the couch, his hands on his face like he was worried.

"Listen. For a while I've been hating to be part of the First Order. As a Stormtrooper I have to just listen and comply with my obligations. But I don't want this life anymore. I'm done. I've joined the resistance and you should come with me." He said coming towards you. You hesitated before saying anything and turned around.

"I don't know. If they catch us we'll be dead." He tapped your shoulder and you looked at him. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"I'm giving you a chance to come with me. I'm leaving for good. The Resistance can provide you the stuff you need." For a slight moment, just a second, you actually considered going with him. But at the same time a part of you didn't want to leave. That portion of you wanted to stay there willingly. And that scared you. You looked at him silent, just waiting for the moment that Hux would come in. You heard the door burst open and they finally came in. The disappointment on the man's face made you question your actions, but you turned around, facing the wall. You took a deep breath through your nostrils and closed your eyes for a second. You heard the Stormtroopers taking him away and you turned around again, to see that he was gone.   
Kylo Ren came in and you swallowed. He gestured with his hand for General Hux to leave, and It was just the two of you again. Without moving a muscle the door closed behind him and you gathered your hands behind your back, fixing your posture.

"Commander Ren."


	6. "I do not like sharing."

He stepped forward and you didn't move. You cleared your throat and felt a heat rush through your entire body. Your chest going up and down as your heart started to beat faster the closer he came. The sound of stomping boots sending vibrations through the room. You leaned against the headboard and you could feel the heat of his body. 

"You should watch your mouth around me." You were confused for a moment, but then you remembered your conversation with the man at the bar. Where you said that Kylo Ren didn't scare you. Guess he heard It, oh well.

"Or what?" You were not scared for your life at all. You enjoyed challenging him, to get a reaction from him. It only turned you on even more. He grabbed your neck and held It tight in his gloved hand.

"There's that attitude again." The strength on your neck was pushing you so hard that you seated on the headboard. He opened your legs with his knee and his hand held your waist. "Someone has to discipline you." His thumb caressed your lips and he thrusted his index inside your mouth, the taste of leather invading your mouth. You started to suck and he put his middle finger inside of It too.   
He slowly pulled his fingers away, but stopped at your lower lip.

"Bite It." You gently bit the tip of his glove and he pulled his hand out. He took the glove and threw It on the ground. He reached for your cheek and you felt the warmth from his hand. He put his thumb inside your mouth again, pressing It against your tongue. His other hand slowly reached for the hem of your lingerie. His index finger rubbed your clit over the fabric and you sucked his thumb harder, closing your eyes.

"You need this, don't you?" He said and you nodded with your head, his middle finger now teasing your entrance. 

"Say It." His finger rubbed harder over the fabric. You were already over the edge and felt sweat coming down your back.

"Please, Sir, I need this." You felt saliva running down the corner of your mouth as you said It. 

"Good girl." You went back to sucking his thumb as his fingers slid inside your lingerie and rubbed against your clit. Your hands leaned on his arms and held them tight. 

You sucked his finger harder as his middle finger teased your entrance, only making him rub against your clit faster. Your fingers dig into his arm and you moaned. Your hips started to move forward and you heard a low chuckle from behind the mask. He then thrusted his middle finger inside your cunt, making you release a loud moan.

"Such a dirty slut." You put your head on his shoulder and he took his thumb out of your mouth. He grabbed your hair from the scalp and pulled It, forcing you to look at him. "I want you to look at me while you cum." You felt closer to your orgasm and closed your eyes.

"Open your eyes." He demanded, and you opened them.

"Fuck." You felt a wave of electricity rush through your body and you moaned louder as you came on his finger. His hand released your hair and he took his finger covered in your cum and put It inside your mouth.

"Suck It." You sucked the liquid from his fingers while looking at him. "Tell me how It tastes."

"You should see It for yourself." You said, still recovering your breath. He put his glove back on his hand and turned around to leave the room. He stopped a few steps away and glanced at you.

"I'm looking forward to." He opened the door and left. You just sat there trying to come back to reality. You were still completely shocked by the fact that a man under a mask made you feel like that. You craved for him so bad. You rubbed your hands against your face and got up. Your legs were a little shaky as you made your way back to your quarters. You opened the doors and smashed the button to close them. 

You got in the shower and let the warm water relax your muscles. When finished you wrapped a towel around your head and dressed a large shirt. You sat at the corner of your bed, putting your elbows on your knees and holding your face with your hands. You shook your head to control your mind, but you just couldn't. What the fuck were you getting yourself into?

You brushed your hair and laid your head on your pillow, covering your body with the blanket. You stared at the ceiling and imagined everything that could go wrong if you kept doing this with Commander Ren. But you were completely drawn towards him, like he was a magnet. He intrigued you.  
You closed your eyes and let your body relax so you could at least sleep peacefully.  
You woke up starving and after putting your uniform on you immediately left to the cafeteria to eat something. As usual, the food was not very appetizing, but that's what you had. Since It was early in the morning It was completely empty, so you were able to eat in peace. You took a bite and heard steps approaching. You had a lack of energy so big that you didn't even turn around to see who It was. But you recognized who It was the second he called your name.

"I need you in my office in fifteen minutes, there's a matter we need to discuss. Commander Ren will be joining us." General Hux said, his pinched voice clinking on your ears. The food stopped in the middle of the way to your stomach the second he said that Kylo would be joining. You cleaned your throat and looked at him confused.

"Sir? I'm sure there's no need for Commander Ren to be present." He looked at you with a disapproving look and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not question me. And do not be late." He said practically screaming and left. You felt the food in your stomach coming all the way back to your mouth. What was so urgent that It was necessary for Kylo to be there too?  
You shoved the rest of food in your mouth and made your way to Hux's office, even though you were reluctant about It.

On the way you bumped into a Stormtrooper and was ready to unleash your anger on him but he took the helmet off and It was Kay. He tapped your shoulder and you sighed in relief.

"Hey, easy there. It's just me." He laughed and a tight grin spread across your face. You rubbed your hand behind your neck and looked down embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed with some stuff." He shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"Just another day at the Finalizer." You both laughed at his comment. He cleaned his throat and quickly put his helmet back on as you heard steps coming. "I'm supposed to escort you to your meeting with General Hux and Commander Ren." You saw two Stormtroopers passing by your side and you got the message. You nodded and Kay led you to Hux's office. Every time you stood in front of that door you felt like you were going to throw up. 

Kay stayed by your side as the doors opened and you saw Kylo Ren standing in the middle of the room. You didn't see General Hux. You walked inside the room and glanced at Kay with a helpless look, before the doors closed on your face. You took a deep breath and turned around to face him. You could barely keep your composure around him, every time you looked at him you thought about things you shouldn't. You felt that familiar headache burning your brain and you grunted.

"Gods, stop that!" The pain stopped and you leaned your hand on the table to recover your balance. He didn't move or turned around.

"I expect you to behave during this meeting. It concerns to you." You heard the robotic and thick voice saying. You stepped closer to him and stopped inches from his back.

"By behaving, you mean to not do this?" You instantly imagined him throwing you against that table and fucking you in every possible position while you moaned his name. You saw his fists clenching and you smirked. He turned around to face you and the door opened. He immediately stepped away as General Hux came in, with that annoying face. Suddenly that meeting didn't seemed boring at all. 

"Good, you're already here. Sit." You sat down but Kylo kept standing on his feet beside to Hux. He cleaned his throat and gathered his hands behind his back. "So, we have an important meeting with the leaders of a planet that is supposed to be a First Order ally. However, we have been informed that they are also helping the Resistance. And that's where you come in." For a slight moment you were completely lost. How would you interfere in this situation? 

"Sir?" You asked, waiting for him to tell you your goal.

"The meeting will be at a private room in a club they have. And you'll be our private stripper. Your job won't be any different from what you do here. When we arrive you'll be informed about who is your target." You weren't really amused by that idea, but It's not like you actually had a choice. You feared for your safety, you have dealt with important people before and It's not pleasant. You swallowed and folded your arms around your chest.

"I know these kind of people. How can I be sure they won't kill me or try to buy me as their slave?" Hux shrugged and didn't even look at you.

"You can't." You felt your body boiling in anger and your nails dig in your palms. You frowned and stood up on your feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not going to risk my life when you could simply interrogate the man." You yelled at Hux, his face completely emotionless. 

"And risk to start a war with them? We leave tomorrow at 1500." Kylo Ren didn't say a word and Hux just left the room. You stayed there, staring at him and waiting for anything. Any word. He walked away and stopped by the door. You turned to look at him.

"They won't touch you. I do not like sharing." The doors opened and he was gone. You felt so much anger inside of you and you had to let It out. You screamed and closed your eyes. You let that anger run through your veins. You grabbed the first thing you saw and threw It on the wall. You felt tears forming in the corner of your eyes and the door opened. Your heart froze and you saw that It was Kay. You immediately felt relieved and he looked completely terrified looking at the broken chair on the ground.

"What happened here?" He asked still frozen in the same place. You walked up to him and stopped by his side.

"Please do not tell this to anyone." He nodded and you walked away to your quarters. You needed to calm down. You made your way to your quarters and took a cold shower to clear your head. When finished you heard a knock on the door and before opening wrapped a towel around your body.  
You opened It and Kay was standing there, eyes filled with worry. You gestured for him to come in and you closed the door. His face was completely red and you realized you only had a towel covering you.

"You saw me wearing less, so no need to look away." You said giggling. He looked at you and you felt shivers up your spine. You couldn't deny that this scenario wasn't slightly suggestive at all. You wouldn't really complain if he threw you in your bed and fucked you. 

"Uh, I wanted to check if you were okay. You looked pretty messed up earlier." He said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, thanks. I just got mad about the assignment Hux gave to me, no big deal." You said. Kay came closer and sighed. The closer he got to you, the more you felt the warmth between your legs increase

"He can be a dick sometimes, I know." He said. You were completely lost inside his deep, blue eyes. You swallowed and cleaned your throat.

"Uh, I should get dressed. See you at dinner?" He nodded and left you alone. 

The words of Kylo Ren hammered in your mind over and over again. "I do not like sharing." And you thought about the consequences of even considering to sleep with Kay. You didn't belong to him. But that's not what he thought. And you couldn't deny that you liked that more than you should.


	7. "Is there a problem?"

(a/n): this chapter might be triggering for some people (sexual abuse) so if you don't feel comfortable with this don't read It!   
If you experienced anything like that pls always know that you are very strong and brave, even if you haven't reported It. No one should ever have to go through something like that. You're going to survive this, stay strong!

The next morning you woke up not even a little bit excited about your assignment with Commander Ren and General Hux. You would have to dance for disgusting men and get information from one of them. Even though Kylo said you would come back to the Finalizer with them you felt slightly scared. They could decide that leaving you behind would be better. But you couldn't let your insecurities affect the mission. You had one goal. You were going to focus on It.

You dressed your uniform and under It wore a set of white lingerie. You already put your heels on so you wouldn't have to carry them in a bag. You fixed your hair and put makeup on to not look so tired.

You left your quarters and made your way to the cafeteria to eat something before leaving. You looked at the clock and you had half an hour to eat and get to the hangar in time. You shoved the food in your mouth and saw Kay coming in your direction. He sat in front of you and had a wide eyed look on his face.

"What?" You asked, thinking there was something wrong.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said, his face blushing. "I mean, not that you don't look beautiful everyday, It's just that you look even more stunning today." You laughed at his nervousness and smiled. A genuine smile.

"Thank you. It's part of the job. To look presentable." You said twitching your mouth. He sighed and kept looking at you like you were a piece of art. You blushed and stared at your food. He was so sweet to you, your heart skipped a beat every time you looked at him. You looked at the clock again and you had to go or you'd be late.

"I gotta go, if I'm late I'll get my head ripped off." He smiled and you glanced at him one more time before turning at the corridor. You arrived at the hangar just in time and no one was there yet. For a second you panicked thinking that something was wrong, but your opinion changed the second you heard the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground. You waited by the ship for him and General Hux, followed by five Stormtroopers. 

"General." Hux greeted you and entered the ship, Kylo right by his side. "Commander Ren." He quickly stopped and turned his head to you.

"We're leaving." He said entering the ship. You followed right behind and felt really uncomfortable with all the testosterone that surrounded you. They all sat down as one of the Stormtroopers prepared the ship for take off. You looked around and noticed that there was nowhere for you to sit. "Great." You mumbled to yourself.

"Is there a problem?" Kylo said looking at you, his voice was firm. You cleaned your throat and looked down.

"No Sir." Yes there was, but you didn't want to cause a scene in front of the Stormtroopers and especially Hux. They didn't need to see you melting under Kylo's touch.

"Prepare for take off." The Stormtrooper said, and you grabbed a metal bar near you to hold on. The ship took off and you got out of balance, almost falling. You heard the Stormtrooper near you laugh while looking at you. You didn't really have a good temper by this moment.

"The fuck you're looking at?" You said, clenching your teeth and ready to punch him. You heard General Hux cleaning his throat and you stepped away from the scumbag that was laughing at you. 

"I suppose you have a better outfit under that for our meeting." Hux said, looking at you from head to toe like you were wearing a trash bag. You rolled your eyes and sighed. You were tired of his shit so why not have some fun during this little trip, right? You took off your shirt to show the lingerie you were wearing under It. By now every single person on that ship had already seen you on your underwear during performances, so It was not that big of a deal. You threw your shirt on him and he had a mischievous look on his face. You could feel their looks locked on your - almost - exposed breast.

You looked at Kylo and saw his fists clenching. He didn't dare to even turn his head to you. In that moment you felt completely in control. The ship rocked a bit and you took the opportunity to tease him a little. You pretended to almost fall and leaned your chest close to his face and put your hands on the wall right next to his helmet. You could feel him breathing heavily even under that mask. You smirked and straightened your body again.

"Ops. My apologies, Commander Ren." You turned around and your ass was practically on his face during the rest of the trip.

"Prepare for landing" The Stormtrooper said and Kylo immediately got up, standing behind you. You couldn't help yourself and smirked. You slightly rubbed your ass against the hardness under his pants and stepped forward, driving him crazy. The ship landed and he left, General Hux by his side. You walked beside the Stormtroopers and saw the leader of the planet already waiting for your arrival. They looked like humans, so It wouldn't be so hard for you to defend yourself if they tried anything.

"Commander Ren, General Hux. Welcome. Should we go to the club to continue out meeting?" One of them said. He was a short middle aged man. Seemed to be very rich, the planet was really urban. He wore golden necklaces and bracelets. 

"Of course. We even brought some entertainment." Hux said pointing at you. The Stormtroopers opened their way to you and you walked forward, looking at the man. He looked at you like he was eating you with his eyes and you felt disgusted.

"We don't have much time, make It quick." Kylo Ren said, already walking away. The man finally stopped looking at you and walked beside the Commander.

"Of course, this way please." The man led you to a club, It looked like the one you used to work. It brought back some memories you would like to forget. Your hands started to shake but you quickly managed to drift this thoughts away so you could focus on your mission. You got inside and they entered a private room. Hux stopped at the door and turned to look at you.

"The target is the man that greeted us when we arrived. Wait a few minutes and then come inside." You just nodded and waited. You looked around and It was pretty much empty. Just one stripper at the main stage and a few people sitting at the bar. You went to the bathroom and took off your pants to get ready. You stared at your reflection in the mirror and tried your hardest to not think about what happened in your past. You were safe, you knew how to handle that kind of situation now. Even though It was hard to not think about It, that's what you had to do. Shut your emotions off. 

You waited for a while and entered the room. The second you got in they all looked at you. You saw your target with two more man by his side seated, Kylo and Hux seating beside them. There were three Stormtroopers glued to the walls and the other two were guarding the door.

You saw the pole near you and slowly walked up to It. You spun around It and listened to their conversation. 

"I wish I had one like her. She has something else." Your target said, staring at your body. You were already hating this. But you didn't stop in any moment, you continued to dance around the pole and seduce him. The rest of their talk was majorly just business and other boring stuff. When you noticed that your target wasn't paying attention to you, you stared at Kylo and smirked. 

"Come here darling." The man said, gesturing for you to come closer. You hesitated but slowly approached their table. You looked at him and sighed. "If you excuse me gentlemen, I'll enjoy the entertainment you have brought." You immediately froze as the man got up and touched your back, leading you to a room located beside the one you were in. You felt your heart beating faster and your body was filled with fear. You had to take control of the situation otherwise he could do something to you. As you reached the room you immediately pushed him to sit on the first chair you saw, to show him that you were in control.

"Okay then." He said smirking. You placed yourself behind him and put your hands on his shoulder, slowly going down to his chest and stopping right above his pants. You heard him grunting.

"Such a rich man. So powerful." You leaned over him and whispered on his ear. "I wonder... How?" You walked around him and stopped in front of him. You kneeled and opened his legs, your hands slowly going up to his waist. 

"You can get whatever you want when you have no sides doll face. Do business with anyone that offers something valuable and done." He was definitely helping the Resistance too. You had the information, you wanted to leave, but you didn't know how. You felt stuck. The man got up and grabbed you by your waist, pulling you to him. "So hot. Can you feel my hard dick under my pants?" You were completely disgusted and frightened. You remembered your self defense trainings in the past and used them on your favour. You pushed him away and kicked him in the balls, making him fall on his knees and you punched him. You took one of your heels off and placed yourself behind him, putting the heel on his throat, It was sharp enough to cut It and kill him.

"You try another thing like that again and I won't hesitate to kill you, got It?" The door opened and General Hux came in with Kylo Ren by his side, followed by the Stormtroopers.

"He confessed. He is helping the Resistance too." You said. Hux gestured with his hand and the Stormtroopers grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. You put your heel again and felt the adrenaline rushing through your veins. You kneeled on the ground and closed your eyes, trying to shut off your feelings. The memories were passing through your head constantly. You felt your whole body shaking and tears were forming in the corner of your eyes. You felt like you couldn't breath properly, like you were suffocating and you were going to die. You tried to look around but all you could see was your old dressing room, all you could feel was that man touching you and you screamed, you screamed so much that your throat was burning. After what It felt like forever you came back to reality and saw Kylo standing in front of you, waiting. 

"We're leaving. Come." He said turning around and leaving. With all the strength left inside your body, you stood up on your feet and followed him to the ship. As you got in, just like before the Stormtroopers were occupying all the seats available. You didn't had any energy to argue with anyone so you just accepted and stood on your feet. The ship took off and you just kept quiet. 

"It was not a failure after all. Good." Hux said looking at you. You didn't say anything, just nodded. You were not in the mood to deal with his grumpy attitude. Your head was filled with other stuff. Stuff you wished you could just forget. Your fists clenched and you felt sweat coming down your back. Just don't think about It, everything is fine. It was a long time ago, you're safe. You kept telling yourself that so you wouldn't lose control. You took a deep breath and hoped that thought would go away. 

The ship finally landed and you didn't even wait for them to leave first, you practically ran before they could even say anything. You just needed to get to your quarters and take a bath. You saw Kay at the hangar like he was waiting for you, but you quickly passed by him without saying anything. He probably noticed you didn't want to talk so he didn't insisted and let you be on your own. You finally arrived in your quarters and you immediately got under the cold water. You rubbed the soap against your skin so hard that It almost hurt. You let the water fall on you and wash the foam from your body as you gently massaged your hair.

You turned the water off and wrapped a towel around your body as you walked out of the bathroom to your bed. You felt all that sadness and anger pooling inside of you since that day because you were constantly denying to yourself that It happened. You didn't want to believe, you thought It made It easier. But It didn't. You were just lying to yourself. You allowed the emotions to take over you and just let it all out. You needed that. Before you could even reach your bed you sit on the ground and lean your back on the wall, crying. You hold your knees close to your chest and release all that pain. The memories invaded your head again and It felt so real, like It was happening right now. Even though It was years ago you still remembered every single detail. You couldn't remember his face or his name. But you knew that It happened. You didn't know for how long you cried, but It was long enough for you to fall asleep on the cold floor.

You felt relieved for letting all out, finally. It hurt like hell, but It was like getting a weight out of your chest. 

After waking up you put your uniform on again and looked for Kay to at least try to explain why you ignored him earlier at the hangar. You left you quarters and searched everywhere but you couldn't find him. You just saw a bunch of Stormtroopers and officers. You looked around the empty cafeteria and no sign of him. You shrugged and made your way back to your quarters.  
You reached an unknown corridor and realized you were lost. "Great. I'm lost. How the fuck did this happen?" You mumbled to yourself, looking around and trying to recognize something but you didn't. You heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching and you swallowed. You felt a tall and strong figure right behind you. When you turned his chest was inches from your face, sending shivers down your spine. You looked at him, staring at his hidden eyes. 

"Commander Ren." You said. It was so quiet you could even hear his breathing.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, with a husky voice. You cleaned your throat.

"I was just looking for someone. I was returning to my quarters." He stepped forward, making you step back and closer to the wall.

"Who?" His voice was firm and gravelly. You were in complete loss of words and your mouth was half opened like you were waiting for your voice to come out, but nothing came out. "I asked, who?" He said, his voice louder, sending vibrations through your body. Your back glued to the wall and you felt the heat of his body against yours, a wave of electricity rushed through you.

"Uh, just a friend. Sir." He didn't move a muscle and your chest was going up and down. You felt like your heart was going to explode out of your chest. 

"I see. Why?" He was way too interested in this subject. But his voice was so gravelly and firm that you didn't dare to keep him unanswered.

"Because I wanted to." You said, and he came closer to you, his cold helmet rubbing against your cheek. He grabbed your neck, and your feet left the ground, your face was now at the same height as his.

"What did I say about that attitude?" His grip on your neck increased and you felt an invisible force holding your wrists down so you couldn't move them.

"Let me go." You said clenching your teeth. He could get under your skin so easily It was annoying. You felt his gaze penetrating your soul even under the mask. You were dying to see his face. "You don't scare me." You heard an almost silent chuckle from him.

"Do not test my patience." You could feel the hardness under his pants rubbing against you, between your legs and you held back a groan. He released you from his grip and you fell on the floor. You lifted your face up to look at him. "Let's see how long that attitude of yours will last." He said turning around. "First corridor on your left. You should be able to figure It out the rest of the way." You watched him as he left and released a deep breath. You found your way back to your quarters and as you got in you went straight to your bed.

You wanted to feel him against you so fucking bad. You craved him. And every time he did something like that you only wanted him even more. You felt your clit and walls throbbing as your fingers reached down your pants. That was the first time you were masturbating thinking about Kylo Ren. And you were pretty sure that It wouldn't be the last one.


	8. "That's an order from your Commander."

The following morning you woke up feeling good. You spent half the night masturbating fantasizing about Kylo Ren and your wrist was hurting badly, but you had absolutely no regrets. You got dressed and went to the cafeteria, hoping you would find Kay. You didn't know what you were going to tell him, how would you explain that you went after him and ended up alone in a corridor with Commander Ren teasing you to the most? Yeah, you wouldn't explain that. While you thought a way to tell him a believable lie you saw him sitting at a table. You made your way to him and the second he saw you a smile appeared on his face.

"Hi! What happened yesterday?" He asked, genuinely concerned. You sat in front of him and sighed. A million lies were going through your head but none of them very believable. You didn't like lying to him, but you didn't feel comfortable sharing your personal stuff either. 

"Uh, the mission was a little stressful, but I'm okay now. Thank you for not pushing me." You smiled at him and he blushed. You really liked him, he was a good friend to you. But you wondered if he wanted more than a friendship. You couldn't give him more than that. A hook up doesn't sound so bad for you, but It could complicate things, so It's better for things to stay the way they are. You both chatted a little bit, and he told you about his family. That before joining the First Order all he remembers is his aunt and his uncle. They lived in Tatooine. You told him about your life, but leaving the small detail that you were not actually a stripper out of It. 

You went back to your quarters after you finished eating so you could choose your outfit for tonight's performance. You went for a simple, but sexy lingerie. A black one with lace. The heels silver and very bright, to reflect in the light. You hear a knock on your door and went to see who It was. As the doors slid open there was General Hux, with his daily emotionless face. He was carrying a medium box and gave It to you.

"It seems that this box was supposed to be delivered to your room the day you arrived, but It was mixed with some junk so It almost went to the trash." You held the box and didn't really know what could It be. All your clothes were there. "Vey interesting things you have." You rolled your eyes at him and smashed the button to close the doors. You put the box on your bed and opened It. You couldn't help It but laugh. Hysterically.

"No way. They really brought everything." All your sex toys were there. They were all inside your locker at the club and you never once thought they would bring them to you. You closed the box and put It on the corner of your room, finding this situation very amusing. 

Later, you dressed your performing outfit to go to your dressing room, but before you went to the bathroom to wash your face. You heard a constant knocking on the door and grunted. As your wiped your face the knock was louder and you were getting impatient. You opened the door and Kylo bursted in. With just a move of his hands the doors were closed again.

"Uh, I have a performance to do, if you don't mind?" He didn't seem to even listen to what you said. He had his back to you and only his head turned to the side.

"Your thoughts were really loud last night." You swallowed. You felt your cheeks burning in embarrassment and you didn't know what to say. He knew It, you couldn't lie. You cleaned your throat and searched for any words, but you couldn't find them. "You'll go to my quarters after your performance tonight." Your body froze. Your breath got heavier and you stepped closer to him. You felt a wave of heat rush through your entire body. 

"And what if I don't?" You couldn't deny that you liked to tease him. A lot. He turned to face you and came closer. His hand grabbed your hair from the scalp and your grunted.

"That's an order from your Commander." He brushed his arm on your shoulder as he left your quarters and you just stood there, completely clueless. Your eyes faced the ground as you thought what were you getting yourself into. And how the fuck would you manage to get to his quarters without anyone seeing? He probably would just say "figure It out." You fixed your posture and hair as you got inside the bar, straight to the stage. The song was already starting, so you got there just in time.

As usual, Hux was at the back. You looked at the door and Kylo came in, joining Hux. You took a deep breath and grabbed the pole, climbing It. You did a flying ballerina and then went for a butterfly. As you spun, you changed It to a crucifix and then did a front hook, spinning to the ground. You did a body wave on the floor, then put your hands down and crawled to the center of the stage. You got on your knees and rubbed your hands against your breasts and your face, smirking. You got up and back to the pole to finish hooking a leg around It and leaning back, throwing your arms in the air.

You could see your skin shining from the sweat and your chest was going up and down as you recovered your breath. You took your hair off your face and left the stage. You watched Kylo as he left, and waited a few seconds before following him. The clacking of your heels echoed through the corridors, covering up the sound of his stomping boots. You kept a distance from him so the people around you wouldn't notice what was going on. You waited at the end of the corridor fo him to get inside and when you saw that there was on one around you walked up to his quarters doors. Not for even a second you hesitated. You knew what you wanted, and so did he. You raised your hand to knock on the door, but It opened before you even touched It.

He was standing near the window, without his robe. You could see the whole galaxy, It was beautiful. His quarters were all black and dark, way bigger than yours too. You came inside and the door closed behind you. You took a few steps closer to him and he raised his hand, signing you to stop. You got uneasy and stopped, waiting for him to say something. You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest. His hands reached for the sides of his helmet and you heard a "click". You carefully watched every move he made and he took off his helmet. You saw dark long hair, falling at the end of his neck. He put his helmet on the table beside him and you stepped forward. You didn't know what to say. You had never seen his face, you had no idea what he looked like. You never even heard his normal voice.

"So, after all, you do know how to obey orders." His voice was smoky and deep. It sent goosebumps all over your body. Only by seeing his back you were already amazed.

"Let me see your face." You said, your voice was low, practically whispering and with an almost pleading tone. Like you needed that. He slowly turned around and you were completely astonished. He had a small lock of hair falling perfectly over his forehead and you saw a big scar, that It started right above his eyebrow until his neck. His eyes were a piercing dark brown, you could see a little bright inside of them. He was one of the most beautiful creatures you had ever seen. You wanted to memorize every single detail on his face. You never thought you could be so attracted to someone in your life. He had a serious look, but his eyes scanned your body carefully. You swallowed and he came closer, his chest almost rubbing against your nose. 

"Strip for your Commander." He demanded, walking by your side and then sitting on his bed. You felt a heat rush through your body and your cheeks burned. Still on your back at him you took off your top and turned your head, glancing at him. You took your heels off, and you hands slowly reached for your panties, but as you started to take It off you put It again, to tease him. You heard him grunting and turned around to look at him. You walked to him and stopped between his legs.

"Do you think you are in control?" He asked, standing on his feet. You nodded and he placed himself behind you. His hand grabbed your neck, chocking you and tilting your head to the side. His head leaned closer to your ear and you could feel his breath on your neck.

"Then you are very mistaken." You felt shivers coming down your spine as his hand caressed your nipple, slowly going down your belly and reaching the bar of your panties. With one pull he ripped them and threw It on the ground. "Much better." His fingers reached for your clit and he started drawing small circles around It, making you put your thighs together, seeking for more contact. He kissed and bit your neck, sending goosebumps all over your body. 

"Lay on the bed." You didn't hesitate for a second and laid on your back, Kylo's eyes completely locked on your body. He pulled your feet to him, and kneeled, putting your legs on his shoulders. He started to kiss your inner thigh, slowly going up to your middle. His middle finger teased your entrance and you bucked your hips, the warmth inside of you increasing more and more. His hand held your waist, preventing you from moving. "Dirty slut." He said between his breath. His mouth made Its way to your clit and you moaned, feeling a heat on your face and neck. Your hands held the blanket tightly as his hands forced your hips down. Your walls were throbbing and he thrusted his middle finger inside of you, sending you over the edge. 

"Fuck, Kylo." You said, holding back a moan. He groaned in response and thrusted his index finger, going harder on you. You arched your back and closed your eyes, sweat almost dripping from your forehead. You needed to feel him inside of you, you wanted that so bad. He got up and climbed on top of you, kissing your neck and going down to your collarbone, his fingers stroking your nipple. He held your wrists above your head and your legs hugged his waist, pulling him closer. You felt the hardness under his pants and moved your hips to rub your clit against It. You saw him smirking and your heart skipped a beat.

"Such a naughty girl." He whispered, then got on his knees and started to undo his belt. "Get on all fours." He said, already grabbing your waist to turn you around. You put your hands and knees on the bed, hearing him throwing his belt on the floor. His hands grabbed your wrists, holding them against your back and making your chest lean against the warm blanket. 

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked, and you just assented with your head, your cunt craving to be fucked by him. He slapped your ass so hard that the sound echoed in the room and you groaned. "Answer me, whore." His cock started to rub against your clit and then teased your entrance, making you pushing your ass back to feel him better. 

"Yes, Commander." You said, your voice practically breaking, begging him to do It. "Good girl." He said, thrusting his cock inside your cunt, making you release a moan. You felt your legs shaking and he thrusted even harder, sending shivers up your spine. He held your wrists harder and you felt coming closer to your orgasm. His hand reached for your clit and you felt like your chest was going to explode. "Fuck." He groaned and moaned your name, only turning you on even more. 

"Kylo, I think I'm..." He slapped your ass again and rubbed faster against your clit. "You only cum when I tell you to." You grunted and felt your entire body tense. Sweat was running down your back and your neck, the warmth inside of you sending you closer to cum. "Fuck." You said between your breath, your legs going num and you felt like you couldn't hold any longer.

"Cum for your Commander." You felt a wave of electricity all over you, and you closed your eyes, letting that feeling consume you completely. Your body finally relaxed as you came on his cock, sending him over the edge and he slowed down his rhythm as he came inside of you. You heard him getting up and putting his belt on again. You sat on the bed, still recovering your breath. You had no idea what you were supposed to do now. Should you just leave? Well, how were you going to leave, he ripped your panties, you had nothing to wear to cover yourself besides your top. Kylo walked towards you and gave you his hand. You took It and stood on your feet. He handed you your top and panties that you knew It was yours, but you had no idea why he had It. He noticed your confusion as you grabbed It.

"I got It from your quarters earlier. I didn't know if you would need It afterwards." Oh, ok. Smooth. You put It on and got your heels. He quietly watched you and waited. "Don't let anyone see you leaving here." He said, turning around. You couldn't expect him to be a little more "sweet.", It was Kylo Ren. You just nodded and the doors opened. 

"Commander Ren." You said as you left and the doors closed behind you. You managed to get to your quarters without anyone seeing you and you finally had some time to think. You never felt so sexually satisfied in your entire life. You knew you shouldn't keep doing this with him, but now you craved for him, to be touched by him. You hated the way he made you feel, but your desire was way bigger. There was no way this was going to end well, but you didn't care anymore. You had no idea what you two had, but all you knew is that you wanted to feel him more. Just to think about him and the way his fingers touch you make your walls throb. You laid on your bed and closed your eyes, forcing yourself to think about something else. But your mind was constantly going back to him. The worst part of this was that you enjoyed that more than you hated It.


	9. "Excuse me?"

You felt exhausted as you woke up, your body was not completely recovered from last night. You got up to wash your face and put your uniform on to grab something to eat. At least you got some sleep, you needed It. You walked through the corridors with a serious look on, but you couldn't help but wonder if anybody knew what happened between you and the Commander last night. But they probably didn't, right? At least, that's what you hoped for. You just wanted to see Kay, he would help to get your mind off that subject for a moment. The cafeteria was crowded and before you could even take one more step, General Hux stopped in front of you.

"General." You said, sounding clearly annoyed by his presence.

"I just had to inform you that we have another mission in two weeks. Commander Ren will be joining us. We'll have a meeting next week to discuss the details. Dismissed." And just like that he left. Great, another mission. Your day was already starting bad, and you saw Kay waving at you across the room and a smiled appeared on your face. You walked to the table that he was sitting and sat in front of him. 

"What did Hux wanted with you at this time in the morning?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. You just sighed and rubbed your neck.

"I'm going with him and Commander Ren as entertainment for a meeting they have." He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath through his nostrils, crossing his arms in front of his chest in disapproval.

"I don't like that. What if something happens to you? The last and first time you went with them you came back not very well." He was genuinely concerned, his eyebrows gathered together as he waited for your answer. You didn't really have a choice, and you knew that what happened last time was horrible. You rubbed your hands on your face and caressed your hair.

"It's fine, It was not that bad. This time I'll be more careful, I promise. I can take care of myself." He sighed and shrugged.

"If you say so." He said, his eyebrows raising to his hair line and his mouth twitched. You saw a Stormtrooper sitting by your side without any warning and Kay just looked at him and then back at you, also confused. You looked at the Stormtrooper and he didn't say anything, he took his helmet off and just started to shove food inside his mouth. You stared at him surprised by his audacity. He was practically rubbing his body against you and you felt anger pooling inside of you. He didn't even ask if he could sit with you and was also rubbing himself against your skin.

"Excuse me?" You said, with a firm tone. He didn't even looked at you. You were so sick of men treating you like you weren't there. 

"Hey man, do you mind?" Kay asked him, and he looked at him completely emotionless.

"What?" He answered Kay and not you, you were about to lose your shit. He not even once looked at you, It was like he didn't see you, like you were a ghost. 

"Well, do you mind backing the fuck off from me?" You almost yelled and he didn't move a single muscle. "Do you fucking hear me?" Nothing. Your fists clenched and you felt tears of anger forming in the corner of your eyes. You felt his legs spreading open and he rubbed his knee against yours. 

"Aren't strippers supposed to just shut up and take It?" He did not. Kay rubbed his palm against his forehead already knowing what was going to happen. Your teeth clenched and your skin was burning, you swore you could feel smoke coming from your ears. You didn't care who this man was, you wanted to beat the shit out of him. Without thinking you pushed him off the seat and he fell on the ground.

"Did you not hear me? Back the fuck off, jerk." He got up quickly and smirked, making you angrier. Your nails were digging in your palm and you realized all the officers and Stormtroopers in the cafeteria were quiet, just watching.

"Feisty today, aren't we? Maybe some time with me will make you a little calmer, princess." Ok, you were so done, he really had the nerve. He had no idea who he was dealing with, you were not going to just stand there and do nothing. You stepped forward, inches from his face. You spit on him and he frowned.

"You bitch." He said, slapping you in the face so hard that you fell on your knees. You felt blood on the corner of your mouth and saw Kay getting up to help you. You immediately got up, Kay holding your arms before you could punch him. "You look prettier on your knees with that mouth shut." You felt Kay loosen his grip on your arm.

"Oh boy." He mumbled to himself, completely letting you go. Your fists clenched and you punched him with every strength inside of your body and pushed him to the ground. You were about to kick him when you felt an invisible force holding you and pinning you on the wall. You saw Kylo and Hux at the cafeteria entrance.

"Enough." The robotic voice said through the helmet. Hux had an incredulous face on as he entered the room. They both made their ways to you and the Stormtrooper, that now had a bleeding nose. You couldn't help but smirk a little when you saw the damage you had done on his face. Your heart was beating fast and Kylo released you from the force, making your body fall on the ground.

"Commander Ren. General Hux." He said, cleaning the blood on his face.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Hux said, stepping closer to you, assuming that you started It. You just sighed.

"That crazy bitch just attacked me." He said, yelling. You opened your mouth in surprise and turned to look at him, already clenching your fists. Before you could take any step further, Kylo put his arm in front of you, preventing you from hitting the Stormtrooper. You grunted and folded your arms around your chest. Ren then turned to you like he was waiting for you to explain yourself.

"This dirty pig was rubbing himself against me and saying... things." You didn't want to tell them specifically what he said because deep down you felt embarrassed. Kylo stood in front of you and waited, but you didn't say a word

"Saying what things?" He demanded. You swallowed and didn't know what to do. He stepped closer. "What things?" His voice was now louder and more firm. Kay didn't move a muscle and the whole cafeteria was quiet. 

"The Commander asked you a question." Hux said, his high pinched voice annoying you to the most. The man had a look on his face like you wouldn't dare to say anything. But you decided to ignore your embarrassment and screw It.

"Uh, what was It again? He said, and I quote "Aren't strippers supposed to just shut up and take It?". " His face went from emotionless to completely terrified. "Oh, he also said - after slapping me - "You look prettier on your knees with your mouth shut." " He shook his head in denial, looking at you like you were a lunatic.

"She's lying." He said, desperate. Kylo turned to him and walked towards him. The man was clearly nervous.

"The blood in the corner of her mouth tells me something else." The man swallowed and you felt relieved. "You are coming with me." He said, pointing at you. Anger took over you, why were you going with him?

"What? I didn't do anything." You yelled at him, Hux already grabbing your arm and you saw the man smirking. You were in shock.

"Quiet." He said. He gestured with his hands and two Stormtroopers got up. "You two, take him." They grabbed him and took him away from the cafeteria, and you felt satisfied as you heard his screams fading away on the corridor. You looked at Kay with a helpless look before leaving the cafeteria, following Commander Ren. He led you through the empty corridors and then stopped, he opened a door and pushed you inside of It. He was right behind you and with a move of his hand the door closed. The room was small, just a few boxes and an old control panel. 

"Are you able to stay out of trouble for five minutes?" He said, coming closer to you. You sighed, not knowing how to answer him.

"He was being a dick, I wasn't just going to listen and do nothing." You couldn't look at him, your eyes wandered around the room, trying to focusing on something. You crossed your arms impatiently.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Suddenly the floor looked like a great option for your eyes to stare at, but he grabbed your jaw and forced you to face him. He held your jaw harder as he waited for your answer and his thumb carefully wiped the blood on the corner of your mouth. ""I'll be away for a few days. I expect you to behave while I'm gone."

"As you wish." You said, almost whispering with an ironic tone. You bit your lower lip and his hand grabbed your neck, pushing you against the wall.

"Apparently last night wasn't enough to change that attitude of yours." Now that you knew who was behind that mask you got even more turned on by him. "Maybe you'll need a punishment. Is that what you want?" You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest and you felt that familiar warmth between your legs.

"Yes, Commander." You said. He let go of your neck and turned around, walking towards the door. 

"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." He said, leaving. You couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. You left the room and looked for Kay. He was standing near the hangar, talking to a few Stormtroopers. As soon as he saw you he came in your direction, relief all over his face.

"I thought you were gone for good this time. What happened with the Commander?" He asked, tapping your shoulder.

"Just lectured me. On his own way. But It's all good, I'm not in trouble." He sighed in relief and you giggled. All the anger you were feeling before was mostly gone by now. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, you know, everybody was kinda quiet, but you my dear, are now a celebrity among my fellow friends. I'm pretty sure they called you "badass"." He said, laughing. You put your hands in your face in surprise, laughing too.

"Wow. I feel flattered." You stared at each other for a few seconds and that awkward silence was annoying you once more. You cleaned your throat to break It. "But what are you doing here at the hangar?"

"Oh, I'm going to this mission with Commander Ren and other Stormtroopers. He'll be here any second so I should go." He said and immediately looked behind you, he had now a haunted face on. You looked at him confused and felt someone behind you. "Commander Ren." He greeted him. You didn't move a muscle and felt that he was inches from you.

"We're leaving." He said, brushing his arm against yours as he walked away, Kay following right behind him. He glanced at you one last time, a tight grin spread across his face before he turned around and entered the ship. You shrugged and smirked in response. Then It hit you, if Kay was going with him It meant that he was going to be away for a few days as well. Awesome, you'd be just a few days at the Finalizer all by yourself, that's just perfect. You sighed before making your way back at your quarters. Suddenly you didn't feel really excited to do your performance this night since Kylo wouldn't be watching you. But what could you do, right? 

You showered and chose a set of lingerie that was black with white details. You picked black stilettos and fixed your hair. You were ready and left your quarters, making your way to the bar. Hux was waiting for you at the door of your dressing room and you walked to get inside but he got in front of you.

"I expect you to not screw this up." You just rolled your eyes and entered the room, closing the door on his face. You got ready and got on the stage.

After finishing your performance, you saw a Stormtrooper leaned on the wall, at the back of the bar. You decided to shoot your shot with him, your intuition was telling you to.  
You grabbed a drink with the bartender and made your way to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

"Geez, chill." You said, leaning your back on the wall by his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, scanning you.

"Now I can't even enjoy my drink?" You said ironically. He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry. Just had a rough day." He said, looking down.

"Cheers to that." You said, raising your glass and then drinking all the liquor. He did the same and smiled softly.

"You're the one that made that mess at the cafeteria earlier today, right?" He asked and you just nodded. You had no idea who he was and why he asked you that. "I saw what happened. You really gave him a lesson. But if I were you, I'd be careful, he has friends." You didn't like where this conversation was going at all. You had no idea about what happened to that Stormtrooper but you knew that Kylo was no merciful man, so you had a few ideas of what could have happened to him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but he kinda is dead because of you." 

"Then he shouldn't have treated me the way he did. He brought this on himself." You answered, your voice was firm and tense. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just messing with you, relax. I can see you've had a rough day as well." Your body relaxed and you chuckled. You had to be cautious with everyone by now, especially the next days since Kylo won't be near to save your ass if you need. Or Kay. You were on your own, you really couldn't get in trouble. 

You felt like these next days were going to be very long.


	10. "Because you ordered It, Commander."

It had passed four days since Kylo and Kay left on that mission. You were actually pretty bored, you spent your days just doing your performances, eating, sleeping and trying your hardest to stay out of trouble. Hux didn't bother you that much and every time you saw him you just turned around and left before he could see you. 

You walked around the Finalizer to kill some time since you had absolutely nothing to do and found yourself on that corridor that you got lost and had that "encounter" with Kylo. Even though you hated the way you crumbled for him you couldn't deny that you felt like there was something missing when he wasn't around. Like It wasn't so exciting anymore. You felt your stomach growling and went to the cafeteria hoping to be alone. You looked around and thank God there was no one around. Since that day when you almost murdered that Stormtrooper you had been avoiding coming here, afraid that some of his friends could do something or try to tease you. You grabbed a nutritious bar and sat down on the first table you saw. You were already used to the taste of the food here so It didn't bother you anymore. 

You were about to take your first bite when you heard footsteps approaching and you instantly rolled your eyes, grunting as you dropped the bar at the table. You turned your head to see who It was, and a Stormtrooper was standing a few steps away from you. You just stayed quiet, staring at the wall and hoping he would just go away. But instead, he came closer and you felt your heart beating faster and knot tying in your stomach. You didn't even look at him, just waited if he was going to say anything. You didn't want to cause another scene at the cafeteria.

"You're the stripper, right?" His voice made you bit your cheek, annoyed by his presence. He took the helmet off and placed on your table, waiting for you to look at him. You lifted your face up and he looked a little older than Kay, but not too old. He had an emotionless face and you tried to play It cool.

"And you are? Oh, wait. I don't care." You answered, shrugging. He just stood there, all you wanted was to be left alone. "Well, do you mind?" You pointed at the door, signing for him to leave. All you could hear was his breath and the anger pooling inside of you was sending you over the edge. You got up and looked at him dead in the eye. "Are you fucking deaf? Leave." He really was testing you're patience. You sighed and turned around to leave but he grabbed your wrist aggressively and pulled you closer to him. Fear took over your body.

"Commander Ren is not here to save you anymore, princess." Apparently trouble followed you, no matter what you did. This time you actually believed you were going to die, but your survival instincts and your anger were too strong. Your free fist clenched and you were ready to beat the fuck out of him. He grabbed your jaw and held It tight, making you grunt in pain. "That little mouth of yours looks prettier when you're quiet." Without hesitating you punched him, his body almost falling to the ground. You could tell you caught him off guard and you pushed him to the ground, getting on top of him and punching his face again.

"What is going on here?" You recognized that high pinched voice the second you heard It. You quickly got up and looked at Hux, his face almost red in anger and a look of disapproval. 

"Could you tell your men to leave me the fuck alone?" You were really done, you couldn't stand them anymore. You felt the adrenaline rushing through your veins and really wanted to punch Hux too, his face was annoying you.

"You temper is going to get you in trouble. Commander Ren will not be pleased if he hears about this." Your body instantly froze. Your chest was going up and down as you recovered your breath and cleaned the sweat on your forehead. The sound of stomping boots reached your ears and you closed your eyes, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Shit." You mumbled to yourself. You opened your eyes and saw Kylo entering the cafeteria, followed by five Stormtroopers. He walked towards you, and all you could do was look at the ground, remembering that he specifically told you to stay out of trouble. You took a deep breath and looked at him, feeling his eyes penetrating you even through the mask.

"It seems like you are incapable to control yourself." He said, sounding clearly angry. You swallowed and folded your arms around your chest, trying to look confident.

"If your men didn't give me a reason, I wouldn't do that." You said, almost yelling. Your teeth clenched and you felt like your chest was about to explode. Kylo came closer and was now inches from you.

"General Hux, take him away." You sighed in relief but you felt like there was more to come. "And you are coming with me." Your body became tense as you followed him through the corridors until you reached his quarters. The doors opened and he pushed you inside, closing them right after he came inside. You couldn't deny that you were intrigued by what he was going to do. He brushed his arm in your shoulder as he walked to his window and took off his helmet, placing It on the table by his side. He finally turned around to look at you and walked towards you. 

"I thought I told you to behave." He said, grabbing your neck and pinning your body against the wall. Your whole body was filled with adrenaline and you felt a wave of heat rushing through you. His grip was firm and harsh, making you melt under his touch.

"I guess I'm not very good at following orders." He chuckled softly, increasing the strength around your neck.

"You're just a whore. Look how easy you crave for me." His mouth was brushing against your neck and you felt a moan forming on your throat.

"Yet here I am. Because you ordered It, Commander." You smirked, as his gaze met with yours again. He grabbed your waist and turned you around, your face leaned on the wall.

"Bend over the bed." You hesitated for a moment, but did as he told. You anxiously waited for what he was going to do and you heard him taking of his belt. He pulled your pants and panties down, throwing them on the floor. His gloved hand caressed your back gently, going down at your ass. "I told you that I would punish you if you didn't obey me. Do you want to be punished?" You shook your head and felt a sharp pain on your ass, making you lean forward, your foot sole leaving the floor, all your weight of your legs on your toes. "Answer me, you dirty slut."

"Yes, I do, Commander." You said between your breath, the pain on your ass giving you more pleasure. You felt his belt whipping your ass again and you moaned, holding the blanket tight around your hands. You heard him chuckling softly.

"Now you're going to be a good girl and take your punishment." Before you could say anything you felt his belt whipping your ass again. Your whole body was burning in pleasure and pain, and sweat was forming on your neck. He gently stroked where he had hit with his hand, and then hit again, but with his hand. You moaned louder and felt a warmth pooling between your legs. With no warning his belt hit your ass again, and you bit the blanket, trying to hold back a groan. No one had ever made you feel the way he does, and you wanted more, you needed more. 

"I think you can do better than this, Commander." You said, breathless. He grabbed your waist and turned you to face him. He took of the strands of hair that were stuck to your forehead from sweat and grabbed your jaw, his body on top of yours. 

"Don't test me, Kitty." You hated that nickname, but coming from his mouth, It was like music to your ears. You could feel the heat of his body and It was driving you crazy, you wanted him to do ungodly things to your body. You felt your cheeks burning and Kylo unbuttoned your shirt, exposing your naked chest. His hand stroked your nipple and you arched your back, moaning. He reached for his waist and grabbed his lightsaber, making you shudder, you couldn't tell if It was fear or excitement. 

He started to caress your face with his weapon, slowly going to your neck and then to your collarbone. You felt goosebumps spreading all over your body as his weapon reached your waist, going towards your middle. You felt a funny feeling in your stomach, like butterflies. You were excited and fearful at the same time. He rubbed his weapon against your clit and the feeling of the cold metal against It made you shiver, your back arching in response to his touch. You turned your head to the side, biting your hand to hold a moan. He put his weapon on the bed and grabbed the belt again, your eyes following every move he made. He leaned his hands on the bed, your head standing between them as he slowly leaned forward, his lips brushing against your ear, sending a wave of electricity through you.

"Don't move and be quiet." He demanded, his hand gently holding your neck and slowly letting go of It as he stood up again. He kneeled in front of you, and you felt his finger teasing your entrance and you moved your hips in response to his touch. He immediately stopped and hit the belt on your leg, making you grunt in pain. "I told you not to move, Kitty." You assented with your head, allowing him to continue. His finger rubbed against your clit and you tried your hardest not to move or make any sound. Your nails dig on the blanket and your teeth clenched as you felt your chest filling with adrenaline. You covered your mouth with your hand, forcing yourself to stay quiet and he only rubbed faster, adding a finger inside your cunt. 

"Fuck, Kylo." You released a groan while arching your back and he stopped, making you grunt in protest. He leaned forward and slapped your face, then held your jaw tightly, forcing you to look at him. The burn in your cheek only turned you on even more, your whole body melting for him. He gently caressed your face with his belt and his lips gently touched your neck.

"Did I say you could talk? Another word and It will be my belt on your face." You swallowed and felt your walls throbbing. The warmth inside your body was making you sweat so much you could swore you were going to explode at any minute. He kneeled in front of you again and his lips brushed against your thigh, slowly going up to your clit. He thrusted a finger inside of you and you felt like you were on heaven. His arms held your legs spread open as he increased his rhythm on your clit, sending you over the edge. You covered your mouth with your hand, feeling that you were about to scream. You could feel your heartbeat inside your head and a heat rushed through your face and neck as you felt closer to cum. You were almost there and he just stopped, getting up and putting his belt on again. You leaned your elbows on the bed and looked at him completely astonished, adrenaline still running through your veins.

"What the fuck?" You said, trying to recover your breath. He picked up your clothes and put them on your side on the bed, his face completely neutral. All the pleasure you were feeling was suddenly taken away from you and you hated that. You hated that he pushed you to your limit and then stopped right there. 

"You didn't obey me. Bad girls don't get to cum." Your mouth gaped open and your eyes bulged in surprise. That asshole. You quickly got up and dressed your clothes, your face burning in anger. More than ever you wanted him to pin your body against the wall and fuck you until you couldn't feel your body anymore. As you finish buttoning your shirt his hand grabbed your neck and you gasped in shock. He leaned his head to the side, you could feel his warm breath on your ear, making you shudder.

"Oh, Kitty. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will beg for mercy." He slowly let go off your neck and you sighed, rolling your eyes and just turning around to leave. You wanted to show him that you were not even a little excited about that, but your body trembled the second he said that. As you walked away, you felt that desire inside of you almost exploding, you were frustrated. 

Your legs were shaking and you could barely walk in a straight line as you reached your quarters. Even though you were mad and frustrated, you knew you could tease him to. Two can play this game, and that's what you were going to do. Before you could open the doors you felt a hand tapping your shoulder and your body was so sensitive that you felt shivers down your spine. You turned around and saw Kay, that was looking at you slightly confused.

"Are you okay?" He said, his hand resting on your shoulder. You shook your head and sighed, trying to think of anything but Kylo fucking you.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired. How was the mission?" You asked, changing the subject. He shrugged and chuckled.

"Just the usual thing. Everything went according to plans." You stared at him and the desire pooling inside of you was so strong you could barely contain yourself. You pressed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck. You clearly got him off guard, but he quickly returned the kiss and his hands held your waist. Your body was craving to be touched by anyone at this point, but you could barely feel his body with that armor. Your forced your hips against his to feel something, just a little, you were so fucking horny you couldn't even think straight. 

He broke the kiss for a second, whispering your name and you kissed him again to shut his mouth. His hand held your neck and the other was stroking your back gently. Suddenly a feeling of fear and guilt took over you. You didn't like Kay that way, you were just using him to relief your desires, because you couldn't control yourself. Deep down you knew that It was wrong to lead him that way, make him think that you liked him back. You slowly broke the kiss again, leaning your forehead on his, your hands resting on his shoulders as you two recovered your breaths. 

"I'm sorry, I..." You didn't even know what to say or how to explain yourself to him, but you just couldn't deal with that conversation right now. He smirked and kissed your forehead, his hands caressing your cheek gently.

"It's okay. I'll see you later." He said, letting go of you and leaving. You were glad that he at least understood that you didn't want to talk about that, at least not now. But you knew that eventually you would have to face this conversation, and It wouldn't end well. You also feared that Kylo might know about this, and he probably wouldn't like It, but you didn't belong to him. Well, he obviously didn't agree with that, but you didn't. You entered your quarters and just laid on your bed, thinking how you would figure this situation out. You took a deep breath and just closed your eyes, you would figure this out tomorrow. By now, all you wanted was to rest and have some peace. You didn't know how long that peace would last.


	11. "I can assure you, Commander. You will be very pleased."

You spent the whole week trying to avoid Kay, and haven't seen Kylo either. Hux came to your quarters by the morning to remind you of the meeting you have with the Commander and him about your next mission. You felt a funny feeling in your stomach, was It excitement? Were you actually nervous and excited to see Kylo Ren again? And more, what if you bumped into Kay on your way to Hux's office? What are you supposed to say to him after avoiding talking to him for almost a whole week after "you" kissed him? He was probably confused and he didn't deserve that, you had to fix things with him.   
You left your quarters, making your way to the office for your meeting, the sound of your heels echoing on the corridors, announcing your arrival. The Stormtroopers were already familiarized with you so they didn't ask any questions and just let you inside the Command Center. You gathered your hands together behind your back, anxiously looking around to see if Kay was near by. You never thought you'd want to get inside Hux's office so much in your life, and that feeling only got stronger when you saw Kay talking to an officer a few steps away from you. You cocked your head to the side pretending you hadn't seen him, but you saw him coming in your direction the second he finished talking to that officer and you fluttered, embarrassed. He stopped right in front of you and the memory of his hands on your back and neck appeared in your mind, making you almost gasp. He had a confused look on his face as he waited for you to explain yourself.

"You've been avoiding me since that day. What is going on? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his hand rubbing your arm, trying to comfort you. You shivered under his touch and rubbed the back of your neck, hoping that Hux would come any time by now. 

"I'm sorry, I just need to figure out some stuff." You said "And no, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I am the problem." You felt your cheeks turning red as he looked at you like you were a puzzle, trying to figure you out. You felt guilty, but you had to be honest with him, you didn't want to lose his friendship.

"We can talk later, ok?" He said, almost whispering as you heard the sound of stomping boots announcing Commander Ren's arrival. Kay fixed his posture and left, his hand gently brushing against yours as he left, making your heart sink to your stomach. You cleaned your throat and folded your arms around your chest, fixing your posture as Kylo stood right by your side, his robe brushing against your exposed arm, sending goosebumps all over you. 

"Commander Ren." Your voice almost failed as you remembered about what he said to you the last time you saw each other. You were also mad at him, you hadn't heard from him for a whole week after that day, It was frustrating. But you were talking about Kylo Ren, he was not the sweet kind, you couldn't expect that from him. Knowing that made things a little harder, but It's just what It is. Also, you couldn't really complain, that man was something else. You only heard his breath under the mask and forced yourself to think of something else than him on top of you. You saw Hux opening his office door, and gesturing for you and Kylo to come inside.

You swallowed and waited for him to walk in front of you as usual, but instead he placed his hand on your back, gently pushing you forward signing for you to walk. Your body completely melt under his touch and you felt that familiar warm feeling in the pit of your stomach, going down between your legs as his hand slowly went down your back, almost reaching your ass. The few steps until you reached Hux's office with Kylo's hand stroking your back were enough to make your walls throb. As you entered, his hand left your skin, leaving you with that hunger for him, for his touch, for more of him. 

You sat down and Kylo sat by your side, different from last time when he stood beside Hux. Having him by your side felt different, like he was trying to watch you. You put your elbows on the table and leaned forward, waiting for them to say anything.

"The First Order made alliance with another planet, and we will be going there to settle some details and celebrate. They have a famous strip club there and you are coming with us to perform there. As a form of gratitude for the alliance." General Hux said, and you were slightly confused. What exactly were you supposed to do? 

"I'm sorry, what is my role in all of this?" You asked and he looked at you as if you were stupid. You were genuinely confused, but deep down you knew what he meant.

"The same you do here. But only for entertainment." Your eyes bulged and you raised your eyebrows, not enjoying this situation at all.

"So I'm a "thank you" note? That's It?" You said, even more mad that Kylo was agreeing to all of this. He didn't say a word and you got even more angry. You wanted to rip Hux's head off his body as he looked at you with that mischievous look that drove you nuts. You felt Kylo's gloved hand on your knee, stroking It and slowly going up to your thigh and then slightly squeezing It. Like he was telling you to be quiet. Your teeth clenched and you were ready to release your anger, but then you thought how you could use this situation to your advantage. You thought you could have some fun with this, and you took a deep breath, leaning your back against the chair you were seated to calm yourself. "When are we leaving?" You asked, not a single emotion on your face. Hux smiled, satisfied with your attitude.

"We were supposed to go there next week, but something came up and we have to be there in three days." He said, his voice softer than usual. You nodded and glanced at Kylo, then back at a Hux, waiting to see if they had anything else to say.

"Is that all?" You asked, ready to get up and leave.

"Don't mess this up." The synthetic voice said, but you didn't feel that intimidated by him anymore.

"I can assure you, Commander. You will be very pleased." Those were the last words you said before leaving the office, releasing a breath that was stuck inside your throat the whole time. The second you left you looked for Kay, you couldn't wait anymore to talk to him, It was taking over your mind already. As you walked through the corridors to your quarters he was already waiting for you, his back leaned on the wall. When he saw you, a tight grin spread across his face. You could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation and so were you.

"Hey there. How was the meeting?" He asked, trying to talk about anything but the kiss. 

"Uh, fine. We just had to discuss a few details about the mission." You said, putting a lock of hair behind your ear and looking at the ground. "So, hm, I'm sorry I avoided you this week." He hummed at your answer. You sighed trying to think about how you were going to tell him how you really felt.

"Because of our kiss?" You assented with your head, crossing your arms. "Do you regret It?" You could see the disappointment inside his eyes and your heart ached. You didn't regret It, but you didn't want to lead him into something you couldn't commit to.

"I don't, I just... I can't commit to anything right now and I didn't want to pass this impression on you." He nodded and his fingers ran through his hair. Damn this man was hot, but you had to control your impulses. You felt a warmth inside of you and swallowed. 

"I understand. I have to say, you caught me off guard. But I liked It." He said, chuckling. "You definitely are one of a kind Y/N." You chuckled at his comment, your face blushing. You wished you liked him back, you really did. It would make things a lot easier, but easy was not for you. You had to like the hard way, the harder the better. Suddenly the smile on his face faded away and he took a deep breath. "I just think I might need some time. To clear my head." You understood completely his position, but at the same time you felt sad. You bit your cheek, trying to hold back the tears that were forming inside your eyes. You nodded and he gently kissed your forehead, noticing your emotions.

"I'm really sorry." You said as he stepped back, glancing at you one more time before leaving.

"So am I." He said and then left, leaving you all by yourself. You felt relieved that conversation was finally over, but you felt terrible. You didn't know how much time he would need, he was the only friend you had inside that ship and you screwed It up. Way to go.

You got inside your quarters and just threw your body on the bed. You just wanted to disappear in that moment.

—————————//————————————

The days passed slow until your mission, especially since Kay was not around. You missed talking to him and you hadn't seen him for only three days. You looked at the clock and It was 1300, you had to choose your outfit for tonight. You had to be stunning since you decided to have some fun during your performance. You chose a set of black lingerie with black garter belt as well and black heels. You put your uniform shirt and a black skirt over It, showing a lot of skin, exactly what you wanted. You let your hair loose, creating the perfect look. You looked in the mirror and felt like the baddest bitch ever, exactly what you were aiming for. 

After applying some mascara and eyeliner you were finally ready to go. You heard a knock on your door and when the doors slid open It was Hux, probably coming to tell you that It's time to go. 

The moment he saw you, his eyes fell to your breast, going down to your belly, then your legs and going all the way back at your face again. He cleaned his throat and fixed the collar of his uniform. You smirked at his reaction and felt confident enough to have an attitude.

"Is something wrong with my outfit?" You asked with innocent eyes, teasing him. He was always such a jerk to you, you just had to provoke him like that, It made you feel like you were on control, superior to him. 

"Not at all. Come, our ship is leaving in ten minutes." He said, trying his best not to look at your body. You nodded and left the room, walking right in front of him. The sound of your heels hitting the floor echoed, making every officer and trooper around look at you. The skirt fitted your curves perfectly, exposing your legs. The top showed most of your breast, allowing you to feel the cold wind against your skin. You could sense their looks on you when you passed by them and that only gave you more confidence. As you reached the Hangar you saw Kylo standing beside the ship, waiting. As you came closer you saw his fists clenching and you couldn't help but chuckle softly. The troopers that were coming with you immediately entered the ship as you arrived, Hux following right behind. As you walked to the ramp you felt Kylo holding your wrist tightly before you could come inside the ship.

"Dressed like a slut just for me?" His voice was low and firm, and you could feel a little anger behind It too. You crocked your head to look at him and smirked.

"What makes you think is just for you?" You said, pretending that you didn't know that outfit would drive him mad. He let go of your wrist and entered the ship, you following right behind him. The door closed and you were about to take off. Just like last time, there were no sits available for you. Awesome. This time you leaned your back on the wall, right next to a trooper, Kylo Ren and Hux sitting in front of you. After about fifteen minutes you started to get bored, they were all quiet. Not even one of them talked, about anything.

"Are we there yet?" You asked, sighing. It was o automatic pilot so no one answered you. You waited for almost a minute and you finally heard an answer.

"No." The trooper that was sitting next to you said, clearly annoyed. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"I'm bored. You guys don't say anything, It's awkward." You said, trying to create conversation, even if they were going to be rude. The silence on that ship was crushing you.

"Then I suggest you find a way to entertain yourself." You heard the synthetic and robotic voice huffing at you. You grunted and thought a way to "entertain yourself." You looked around and thought to yourself why not start your fun just there.

"It's a little hot here, isn't It?" You said innocently, taking off your top and throwing It on the floor by your side. You heard at least four of them cleaning their throats and moving on their seats. But Kylo Ren was still, staring at you. You saw his fist clenching and you were already satisfied with that reaction. You couldn't push him too far or else It could end bad for you.

The rest of the trip was quiet, you didn't say anything else and just stayed there exposing your pretty lingerie to them. As the ship landed, the troopers left and General Hux followed them. As you walked out of the ship, you put your shirt back again and felt a hand on your waist, holding It tight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kylo asked, only making your heart beat faster under his touch.

"I'm not doing anything, sir. You might be paying too much attention on me, don't you think?" You asked, trying to tease him. Right now, you wanted to take control over the situation. In a fight for dominance you would probably lose, but that didn't mean you couldn't enjoy yourself with this.

"I meant what I said that day Kitty." He said, almost whispering your nickname. "So I suggest you stop with that little game of yours." There was more than anger in his voice. He was also trying to tease you. The grip on your waist increased and you felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach go all the way down reaching between your legs once more.

"We'll see about that." You said, walking away as he let go of you. You saw General Hux greeting a few man and Kylo made his way to them as well. You patiently waited with the troopers, standing by their side.

"And who is this?" You heard one of the man asking, pointing at you. You stepped forward, his eyes scanning your body. You stopped in front of him and didn't wait for Hux to introduce you as usual.

"I'm Kitty." You could tell the man was slightly confused, but clearly enjoying your company.

"We brought her to perform for us at your club. As a form of gratitude." Hux said, looking satisfied. Kylo didn't make a sound. The man had a mischievous look as his eyes went from Hux to you again. You forced a smile and he gestured for you to follow him.

"I'm sure you'll like my club. Come, gentleman." He said, turning around. As you arrived, the club was really fancy and big, quite different from the one you used to work. It was really crowded and there was two strippers performing when you got inside.

"I believe you'll feel more comfortable in one of our private rooms, Commander. Follow me." He led you to another big room, with a long red couch, a few armchairs and a table placed on the middle with a bottle of champagne and nine glasses. Three for the three man that welcomed you, four for the Stormtroopers and another two for Kylo and Hux. They all entered the room and seated while you looked at the pole placed at the center of the room, planning your performance. Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard Kylo taking off his helmet and placing in on the table. You could never get tired to look at him, he was gorgeous. You knew you weren't supposed to, but you slowly approached the table and poured champagne into one of the glasses, carefully taking It in your hands and taking a sip. The strangers didn't seem to be bothered by that, but by the look on Kylo's face you could tell he was.

"A lady needs to be pleased as well." You said, taking another sip. Kylo carefully watched every move you made, his face completely neutral. Every time he looked at you from head to toe you felt butterflies, you wanted him to take you right there in that moment, but you had other things planned, so you controlled yourself. You placed the glass on the table again and took off your shirt, throwing It on the floor.

"Shall I begin?"


	12. "I told you, Kitty."

"Of course sweetheart." The man said, moving on his seat to get a better view of you. You nodded, glancing at Kylo before completely turning around and making your way to the pole. As you walked, you unbuttoned your skirt, letting It fall to the ground as you took a few more steps. Your hands gently caressed the pole, going up and down, then grabbing It. You did a body wave, slowly going down and rubbing your face against the cold metal. Their gaze were completely locked on you, following every move. You stood up and did a front hook, spinning to the ground and landing on your knees. You did other body wave and got up, climbing on the pole and then doing an outside leg hang. You forced your torso up and grabbed the pole with your hands, and did a move called statue. As you stopped spinning you let go of the metal, your feet meeting the ground. Putting your hands on your thighs, you rubbed them against them as you slowly got on your knees.

You put your hands on the floor and crawled to them, making a seductive face. You could tell that they were enjoying this, and Kylo didn't take his eyes off of you. His eyes scanned you as you made your way to him, standing between his legs. You knew he couldn't do anything with you, especially in front of other people and that's what made this experience a lot more amusing to you. You were going to make him feel exactly the way he made you feel. Your hands reached for his knees, and pushing them to spread his legs. His face was neutral, but his breath was heavier. You got up, standing between his legs and turning around to make him look at your ass. You glanced at him smirking, and sat on his lap. You heard a low grunt coming from his mouth and you wiggled your ass on the hardness under his pants, and leaning your back against his torso. You could feel how hard he tried to not touch you, and that's what encouraged you to do more. 

"Fuck, Kitty." He mumbled under his breath on your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You got up from his lap and you could see the frustration inside his eyes. You looked at Hux and made your way to him. You could see he was slightly confused since you hated him, but he had mischievous look as you sat on his lap, wiggling your ass to tease him. You looked at Kylo Ren the entire time and his fists clenched, he was hating to see you give pleasure to another man that wasn't him. You moved your ass back and forth, making Hux release a low groan, only making Kylo angrier. You faked a low moan under your breath, and that pushed Ren to his limit.

"We are leaving. The deal is settled." The anger on his voice was clear, only showing you how your plan worked just the way you wanted to. You quickly got up from Hux's lap and grabbed your clothes to go to the ship. When you left the club Kylo was already on the ramp to enter the ship, the troopers and Hux following right behind him. You picked up your pace as you finished buttoning your shirt and got inside. 

The trip back to The Finalizer was quiet, but the tension between you and Kylo was thick enough to cut through the air. But you were not done with him just yet, you knew he was coming to your quarters sooner or later.  
As you arrived at the Hangar you immediately made your way to your quarters, hoping that you were right. He didn't disappoint you as you heard the sound his stomping boots on the floor, following your steps. You pressed the button and the doors slid open. You entered and he came inside right after, closing the doors with a move of his hands. He grabbed your neck and held It tight, his breath was heavy, showing how angry he was.

"Such a dirty little whore. Did General Hux's cock feel better than mine?" He said, increasing his grip around your neck. "I'm the only one that could ever make your cunt wet." He was not wrong, but you didn't want to let him take control. At least not yet. When he saw you had no reaction to his words he let go off your neck, but his chest was inches from your face. You looked at him with innocent eyes as you placed your hands on his chest, slowly reaching his belt.

"Let me make you feel good, Commander." You pushed his shoulders down, making him sit on the bed. He had a small smirk on his face, he was enjoying this. You pushed his chest on the bed and took off his belt, pulling his pants down. Only his boxers covered the hardness between his legs and you took off your skirt, he watched every move carefully, intrigued by what you were going to do. You took off your top as well and got on top of him, rubbing your clit against his cock. His hands reached for your waist and he lifted his chest from the bed, but you immediately pushed him to lay down again and took his hands off your waist.

"I didn't say you could touch me, did I?" You said, smirking. He had a mischievous look as you rubbed your clit faster on his cock, making Kylo groan.

"Fuck." He moaned your name and you felt your cunt dripping at this point, but you were not giving that pleasure to him so soon. Your fingers reached for the hem of your lingerie and you started touching yourself over the fabric. You didn't stop looking at him in any moment and you increased your rhythm on his cock, rubbing faster. The feeling of his cock on your entrance while you rubbed against your clit was sending you over the edge, you felt a warmth inside your whole body.

"Fuck, Commander you feel so good." You said, breathless. His chest was going up and down and you could see sweat forming on his forehead. He groaned and you smirked seeing his reaction to you. He was not feeling as much pleasure as you were, and that was driving him crazy. "Tell me, Commander. Do you want to fuck this pussy?" You asked, taking your hand away from your clit and putting on his boxers, ready to pull It down.

"Yes, I do." His answer was short and firm, not enough for you. You took your hand away from his boxers and put It on his chest.

"Beg for It." You said, rubbing harder against his hardness. He grunted in frustration and moaned your name again. "Go ahead Commander. Tell me how much you want to fuck this cunt." His breath got heavier as you slowed down a bit.

"Fuck, Kitty. I want to fuck your pussy so hard you will beg me to stop." You smirked and reached for his boxers, pulling out his erect cock that was covered in pre cum.

"Much better." You whispered, pulling your lingerie to the side and sitting on his cock. When you felt his length inside of your cunt you released a moan of relief and so did he. You moved your hips back and forth, leaning your hands on his chest. You felt your skin burning and that warm feeling on the pit of your stomach. You started rubbing your index finger against your clit again and you moaned even louder, coming closer to your orgasm. You increased your rhythm as you felt that warmth inside of you almost exploding while cuming on his cock. He was not satisfied yet, but you were and stopped moving your hips, making him grunt in protest.

"I don't think you deserve to cum inside of me, Commander." He narrowed his eyes and before you could even move he moved his chest to sit and his hands grabbed your waist, not allowing you to move. One hand grabbed your hair, pulling It from the scalp and your eyes faced the ceiling. You felt his warm breath on your neck and goosebumps spread all over your body.

"You're not going anywhere." He said and thrusted inside of you, bucking his hips hard making his cock thrust hard inside your cunt again. Your hands grabbed his hair and you gasped. "I told you, Kitty. I'll fuck you so hard you will beg for mercy." His hips bucked against you so hard that the sound echoed in the room and your legs were shaking because of the overstimulation. 

Your legs hugged his waist and your hands stroked his hair as he thrusted even harder inside of you. 

"You look so beautiful when I'm fucking you." He said under his breath and your chest fluttered. "Look at me while I cum inside of you." You leaned your forehead on his and his hands were holding your back as he slowed down, cuming inside of you. You recovered your breath and your hands rested on his shoulder, your entire body shaking. He picked you up and threw you on the bed, walking to the box that was at the corner of your room. You leaned your elbows on the bed, looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" You asked, still breathless. He looked through the box for a while before grabbing two handcuffs and turning to you. He had a smirk on his face as he walked towards you, throwing the handcuffs on the bed by your side.

"We're not done yet." Your chest was going up and down and you felt that warmth between your legs again. His breath was heavy and you could see his chest was sweaty, making him even more beautiful. 

"Hands and knees on the bed." He demanded and you did as he told without hesitating. He grabbed one of the handcuffs and put it on your ankles. You felt excitement through you and smirked, waiting for what he was going to do.

Kylo grabbed your waist and turned you around, slapping your ass. You groaned and he grabbed your wrists, making your chest fall on the bed. He put them against your back and handcuffed them as well. He stood behind you and you crocked your head to the side, trying to see him but you couldn't.

You felt the head of his cock teasing your entrance and rubbing against your clit, making you move your hips back in response to feel him better. He immediately stopped and you grunted in protest.

"Didn't get enough of my cock?" He said, slapping your ass again. You felt your entire body burning in pain and pleasure, you could never get enough of this. You hummed at his answer and he slapped your ass again, the sound of the slap echoing in the room. You groaned, biting the blanket. Without warning he thrusted inside of you, making your body lean forward with the impact. He held your waist tight enough to leave a bruise while he thrusted his cock harder inside your cunt. You groaned louder every time he bucked his hips, making his cock go deeper and your clit was throbbing, begging for attention.

"No one could ever make you cum like I can." He said, thrusting harder. His hand grabbed your neck and pulled you closer to him, your back glued to his torso. The back of your head was leaning on his shoulder and his hand went up to your breast, stroking your nipple. His other hand covered your mouth as you moaned even louder, almost screaming. The hand on your breast made Its way to your clit, drawing small circles around It. He took his hand from your mouth and stroked your nipple again, you felt pleasure in every inch of your body. "Who can make you feel like this, huh? Tell me." He rubbed his finger faster around your clit and you focused to answer him.

"You, Commander." Your voice almost failed and when you were almost getting there he stopped, making you grunt in frustration. You needed to cum so bad and he took that away from you again. "Please, sir, let me cum." You begged to him, almost crying. He gently stroked your back as he pulled out his cock from inside of you and unfettered the handcuffs from your ankles and wrists. He bit and kissed your neck, the feeling of his breath against your skin making your walls throb.

"You will, Kitty." He whispered on your ear and turned you around to face him. He placed his hands on your ass and picked you up, your legs automatically hugging his waist. He walked until your back reached the wall and he looked inside your eyes, scanning every detail on your face. He slowly thrusted his cock inside of you, and held your hands against the wall. "I want to see your face while you cum." He pressed his lips against yours and your tongues fought for dominance but you let him win and you melted under his touch. He increased his rhythm and your cunt was already dripping, every time he bucked his hips you felt closer and closer to your climax. You felt a wave of electricity all over you as you came on his cock, looking inside his piercing brown eyes.

You two recovered your breaths together, your chest going up and down. He let go of your arms and you wrapped them around his neck. His thumb caressed your lips and your cheeks gently, and you stayed like that for a moment. You had never felt him so intimate to you, and you didn't know why but felt this connection right in that moment. You unwrapped your legs from his waist and his hands slipped to your back, stroking It gently. 

"Kylo.." You whispered, reaching for his hand. He cleaned his throat and his face was emotionless again. Kylo picked your shirt and skirt from the floor and handed them to you before turning around and leaving. You felt an emptiness inside of you after he left, he had a slight sweet moment and shut you off quickly after he noticed It. You couldn't have these little hopes with him, you knew you were going to be disappointed in the end. You felt so empty every time he left after fucking you, he was so cold afterwards, like you were nothing to him. And you believed that, because you were not allowing yourself to create expectations to be broken in the end. You had to shut your emotions off as usual, he was not letting you in and you wouldn't let him in too. Even though It was hard for you, you didn't want to deal with this situation.

You took a shower to clean the sweat on your body, the warm water relaxing your muscles. You massaged your hair, and when finished you wrapped a towel around your head, throwing your naked body on the bed and you could still feel the warm of Kylo's skin on your blanket, his smell still on you even after your shower. You thought about him kissing you, every inch of your body and you felt shivers down your spine. You shook your head and closed your eyes, trying to not think about him at all. You let your body relax and fall asleep, as you thought about how would It feel to sleep on Kylo's embrace.


	13. "It's over."

You could barely keep your eyes open as you made your way to the hangar to get some air. You needed to feel the cold breeze against your skin, to remind you that you were still alive and you were going to get through this. Your mind kept going back to last night, when you saw Kylo showing a little humanity to you. He almost let you in for just a few seconds and you actually liked that. But like every good moment in your life, It only lasted for a second. The same way he didn't want to let you in, you also wanted to shut him off, you would never be together, so why bother? 

The sound of your heels were loud and you tried to walk as slowly as you could to not disturb anyone. You wanted to be alone, to clear your mind. You looked around and the hangar was empty since It was early in the morning. You saw a few chairs placed beside a small ship and you grabbed one, putting It closer to the edge of the hangar so you could admire the view. As you thought about what happened these last few weeks you couldn't help but cry a little. You felt the tears streaming down your cheeks and that reminded you how human you were. How strong your feelings were. Not towards Kylo, but about everything. You didn't stop to analyze your current life until now, you had never stopped to feel what you were feeling. 

"Gods, I'm such a mess." You mumbled to yourself, putting your hands on your face and leaning your elbows on your knees. You thought about how good It felt when Kylo gently caressed your cheeks and lips with his fingers, like you were going to break at any moment. It made you wonder about who he was before he became Kylo Ren. You wanted to know who he was, but It would be impossible to ever know that. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard footsteps approaching you and your body became tense.

"Can't argue with that." That voice. You felt a hand tapping your shoulder and you immediately looked up. Kay was smiling at you, genuine happiness in the corner of his eyes. You felt your chest filling with joy as you got up to hug him. You wrapped your arms around his torso, sinking your head on his chest. His arms hugged you back, his hand gently stroking your hair. You had missed him more than you could even say, he was the only friend you had around and not having him around felt like there was something missing. His chin rested on your head and you felt complete again. At least a little. "Missed me that much?" He asked, chuckling. You held him tighter and chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm not an emotional person, just for today." He laughed at your comment and you stayed hugged for a moment. You still felt attracted to him - a lot to be honest - but you knew you couldn't ruin this. His friendship was more important than the warmth between your legs. You slowly let go of him and you both stared at each other smiling before sitting down. He grabbed a chair that was close to you and placed by your side. You both stayed in silent, admiring the view. It was so quiet and peaceful, It didn't even feel like you were at The Finalizer.

"How did you know I was here?" You said, crocking your head to the side to look at him. He sighed and kept looking forward.

"The sound of your heels are unmistakable." He answered, raising an eyebrow. You smiled and looked down. "How are you?" The smile on your face faded away and you took a deep breath. You didn't really know how to answer this question. Considering everything that was going on, you were actually kinda fine. Kay called your name, thinking you had zoned out. You looked at the view again before answering him.

"To be honest, I don't know. But I know things will eventually be okay." He smiled and put his arm around you. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. You closed your eyes and relaxed for a bit. He held your hand and you stayed like that. 

"I still dream about the day I'll go back to Tatooine. See my family again." He said, resting his head on yours. 

"One day, Kay. One day." You said, sighing. You both stayed silent for some time, until you heard some steps around the hangar. The day had begun. He quickly got up and put his helmet, waving at you before leaving. You figured It would be better if you left as well, and made your way back to your quarters. As soon as you reached the door you heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming, and you released a deep breath. You crossed your arms and waited for him to arrive. You finally saw the dark and tall figure coming in your direction, making your body turn into jelly. He stopped a few steps away from you, all you heard was his breath through the mask.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked, the robotic voice sending vibrations through you. You shrugged.

"I just wanted to think." You were short and cold with your answer. He didn't need to know everything that was going on your head in that moment. He waited for you to say something else, like he knew that there was something stuck on your throat. You looked down and sighed as he came closer to you, his chest inches from your face. Every time he got that close you could feel the heat of his body, messing your thoughts again. He placed his index finger on your chin, lifting up so you could face him.

"What is It?" You sensed anger on his voice. You just couldn't tell if It was because of you or himself. You couldn't pretend like last night didn't happen, but apparently he could.

"We can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. It's over." You were lying on his face and to yourself. The one thing you didn't want was for whatever this was to be over. You wanted to feel him more than anything. You needed that. But that was the problem, you had never wanted something so much in your life and then he appeared. He made you feel things you had never felt before. And that scared you. He had no idea how you were as scared as he was. Your breath got heavier as he took his finger off from your chin, you were waiting for his reaction. You were about to turn around when he grabbed your neck and pushed you against the wall. His grip was strong and his body was completely glued to yours. His cold helmet brushed against your cheek, sending shivers down your spine.

Once again you felt that familiar sensation at the pit of your stomach.

"Let go of me." You grunted, as he placed his other hand on the wall. You tried to move but the feeling of his body against yours made you completely frozen. You heard a low chuckle under the mask and you turned your head to the side.

"Oh Kitty." He purred. The hand that was on the wall was now on your waist, making Its way to your ass. You felt your clit throbbing against your own will and groaned. "I decide when and If this ends. Do you understand?" He gently bucked his hips against yours, making you hold a moan on your throat. You clenched your teeth and nodded. "Say It." You grunted in frustration.

"Yes, Commander. I understand." You said, almost breathless. He loosened the grip around your neck as you recovered your breath. You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

"Good girl." He said, letting go of you completely. He turned around and started to walk, but stopped a few steps away. He turned his head to the side and you waited for what he was going to do. "I'll be gone for the day. After your performance tonight go to my quarters and wait for me there." He faded away in the corridor and once again he had you around his fingers. You felt the sweat on your neck and back, the warmth between your legs increasing just for thinking about what he was going to do with you tonight.

You got inside your quarters to take a cold bath, you needed that. You hated how easy you crumbled for him, how much effect he had on you. But you also liked that more than you should. It was a fun game for both of you. But It will only be fun until someone ends up hurt. And that someone would probably be you. You grunted in frustration, you had to stop stressing over that, at least for a few hours. After showering you dressed a well cut long sleeved black top and a black high waisted skirt to go to the cafeteria. 

That outfit fit your curves perfectly, and you could feel the looks around you as you walked through the corridors, filled with troopers and officers. You were embarrassed to see General Hux again after that special lap dance you gave to him, he already looked at you like a piece of meat. For your bad luck, he was standing right next to the cafeteria's entrance. How convenient. You tried to walk past him, but he grabbed your wrists before you could go inside. You sighed and turned around, pulling your wrist back.

"Good morning, Kitty." You hated when he called you that. It only felt good when Kylo called you like that. You felt like throwing up and rolled your eyes at him.

"General." You said, waiting to see what he wanted with you. He had a smirk on his face and stepped closer to you. You felt your body tense again, but not in a good way.

"I really enjoyed that dance yesterday." You grunted and just left, you were not in the mood for him. Maybe he would stop bothering you with missions after what you did. You looked for Kay and found him sitting with another trooper. You didn't want to bother him, but after grabbing some food you made your way to them. You stopped by the seat in front of him.

"Can I sit with you guys?" You asked, uncertain. Kay opened a big smile when he saw you and nodded, gesturing for you to sit down. The trooper with him smiled softly, reaching his hand for you to shake.

"I'm RG-265. Nice to meet you." You smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking It.

"You probably know me as Kitty, but you can call me Kitty." He assented with his hand and continued to eat his food. He probably was the same age as Kay, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He had an innocent and sweet face, maybe that's why Kay was hanging out with him. "I see you already replaced me, huh?" You joked.

"You are irreplaceable, don't worry. He just joined the "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing" team." He said, chuckling. You were glad at least one of you didn't spend the last days completely alone. Well, you weren't really alone, you spent a time with Kylo, but It wasn't the same. But you also couldn't complain, you were sexually satisfied. The rest of the breakfast was nice, you got to talk a little with RG, he was funny and reminded you a lot of Kay's personality too. But a part of your mind couldn't stop thinking about later. What will happen when Kylo comes back.

——————————//—————————  
It was finally time to get ready for your performance after spending the afternoon with Kay and RG. You missed having fun like that, they were good company. You looked through your drawers and grabbed a black top with chain straps and a black underwear with a chain that went around your waist. You chose a pair of silver heels and were ready to go. Before going you checked on the mirror, you felt hot. You were hot. You thought what would Kylo think of this outfit. How he would take It off... Wait, no. Stop, focus. You couldn't think about that now, you had a performance to do.

You felt powerful on your heels as you walked to the bar, right in time. Even though Kylo wouldn't be there to watch, you wouldn't miss the chance rock this shit. You saw the red lights on the stage, the pole on the spotlight. You walked up to It, slowly grabbing the cold material. It was a slow song, so It would be a bit easier. You spun around the pole, a simple spin. You climbed up and did back hook, slipping your hands until your knees touched the floor.

You rubbed your hands against your belly and breast, turning your head. You put your hands down and leaned your chest on the floor to move your hips up and down, like you were fucking the air. You slowly got up again, turning around and rubbing your hands on your ass. You hear the troopers and officers cheering and whistling at you. You looked at the back of the bar and saw RG by himself, staring at you. You found It weird, but tried not to think about It. His stare was creeping you out but you decided to let It go for now. 

You grabbed the pole again and did a move called basic butterfly to finish. You got out from the stage and thought about talking to RG before going to your Commander's quarters. You made your way to him, your skin covered in sweat. A tight grin spread across his face when you stopped in front of him, like he was hiding something from you. You found It odd since he was friends with Kay, but there was something off about him. You didn't feel like you could trust him.

"Hello there. Enjoyed the show?" You asked, trying to make conversation with him. He didn't seem really interested.

"Uh, yeah. You were pretty good." He said, looking down at the glass on his hands. You noticed this wasn't going anywhere so you would let go for now. You waved at him and left the bar, making your way to Kylo's quarters. 

You waited until the corridors were empty so you could get inside. Anxiety filled your body as your stood in front of the doors. You had never felt nervous before, why now? It was like something was different but you couldn't tell what. You pressed the button and the doors slid open, allowing you to come inside. He hadn't arrived yet, but his smell was all around the room, like he was actually there. You looked at the view of the galaxy, you could never get enough of It. You didn't know when he was coming and that made you even more nervous. You also thought what he would do if you didn't go, but you wanted to be there. As much as you wanted to fight this feeling, you just couldn't. It was far more stronger than you thought, your desire for him. Only the thought of him touching you, his hands exploring every inch of your body, his mouth kissing your skin made you shiver.   
You heard the door opening and the sound of stomping boots hitting the floor. He arrived. You turned around to look at him and was surprised to see that he didn't have his helmet on. You were always mesmerized by his beauty, It made your chest flutter. You swallowed as the doors closed and he came closer to you. He took off his robe, putting It on the table by your side. His piercings eyes scanned your sweaty body, your chest going up and down as your breath got heavier. He was silent, his face completely neutral. He took off his leather gloves, putting them with his robe. His hand reached for your chin, the tip of his fingers slowly caressing your cheeks. You were completely surprised by the way he was acting, you weren't expecting that. You licked your lower lip, staring at him all the time. He smirked at you, putting a lock of hair behind your ear.

"Kitty."


	14. "Come here."

Kylo's eyes scanned your face, slowly going down at your sweaty chest, going up and down as your breath got heavier. He placed his index finger on your chin, lifting your face up a little bit. Only a single touch from him was enough to make you melt and make your head go wild. He had devilish smirk as he came closer, you could feel his torso against your chest. You looked at him with innocent eyes, waiting for his next command. 

"I believe you owe me a dance, don't you Kitty?" He said, almost whispering on your ear. You felt his warm breath on the side of your face, making you shiver. He turned around, walking away and sitting on his bed, his eyes looking at you from head to toe. You could feel the heat inside of you increasing even more. "Now be a good girl and dance for me, Kitty." You smirked at him, kneeling on the floor and putting your hands down as well, slowly crawling to between his legs. He had a hungry look as you slowed your pace, making him more impatient. 

You got on your knees again, rubbing your hands against his legs, going up to his knees and thighs. You could hear his breath getting heavier and you looked at him mischievously. You stood up, putting your hands on his chest, your fingers tracing the way until his belt and then going up again. He grunted in protest and you leaned your chest forward, putting your hands on his shoulder and your mouth only inches from his neck.

"Why so rushed, Commander?" You said, playing with him. He was completely intrigued by you, and even though your cunt was dripping, begging to be filled by him, you controlled your impulses to make this interesting. You turned around, your back facing him. His hands touched your thighs, slowly going up to your waist and your heart started to beat faster. You grabbed his hands with yours, pushing them away. "Such a naughty boy." You straddled on his lap and you could feel the hardness under his pants rubbing against you. Your back was leaned against his chest, your head resting on his shoulder. You moved your hips back and forth, slowly to feel him rubbing against your clit over the fabric of your lingerie. His fingers traced your arm, going up to your shoulder and putting your hair behind It so he could see your neck. His other hand held your waist, following your moves.

"Fuck, Kitty." He said under his breath. You hummed, making him groan at your response. Both of his hands were now on your waist, trying to increase your pace but you kept It slow, you were torturing him. You stood up again, your ass almost touching his nose. His hands reached for the hem of your underwear, pulling It down until they fell to the floor. The warmth between your legs was pooling with every touch, making harder for you to control your impulses. Your head was running wild, your breath getting heavier with every minute passing by. He grabbed your waist again and turned you to face him, his hand stroking your inner thigh. You stepped closer, curious about what he was going to do. His fingers finally reached your clit, your throat releasing a moan in response. His index rubbed against your clit, drawing small circles around It as his middle finger teased your entrance, going up and down. Your hand grabbed his shoulder as you bucked your hips forward, the pleasure taking over your body completely.

"Fuck, Kylo." You moaned, his fingers increasing the speed around your clit as you said his name again. To hell with your morals and feelings, right now all you wanted was to be fucked by this man in every possible way. You heard him chuckling softly and you moaned again, moving your hips.

"Tell me, Kitty. What do you want?" Only his voice turned you on even more, your senses completely lost. He got up, his fingers never leaving your clit but slowing his speed around It, making you grunt in frustration. His other hand grabbed your hair, his fingers digging in your scalp, forcing you to look at him. "What do you really want?" Your hands leaned on his arm, looking for balance as your legs started to shake.

"You, sir. I need to feel you, please." You said, practically begging for him to fuck you already. After what It felt like forever he finally pressed his lips against yours, his tongue dominating yours, a hungry and passionate kiss, filled with lust and desire. His hand left your middle, making Its way to your ass and slapping It hard. You moaned without breaking the kiss and he picked you up by your butt cheeks, your legs hugging his waist. He threw you on the bed, your back colliding with the warm blanket as he immediately got on top of you, kissing your neck as your hands explored his back. The heat inside of you was unbearable by now, you felt like you were going to explode. He slowly went down on you, leaving kisses and small bites on the way to your clit. He started licking It and sucking It, sending you over the edge. You grabbed his hair, your moans getting louder every time he sucked It. You felt a finger teasing your entrance, and you felt tears forming on the corner of your eyes as you tried not to move your hips.

His finger finally thrusted inside of you, finding your sweet spot and you felt a wave of adrenaline through you, your head turning to the side as you held a moan on your throat. He got up again, undoing his belt and throwing It on the floor. He put down his pants and boxers, pulling out his hard cock, ready to get inside of your wet cunt. He got on top of you again, the head of his cock teasing your entrance. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kitty? Is that what you want?" He asked as his fingers stroked your nipple over your top, you felt pleasure in every inch of your body. He only put the tip inside of you, your walls throbbing and desperate by now.

"Yes, Commander. Please, I need It so fucking bad." You answered, almost breathless. He finally thrusted inside of you, hitting your sweet spot every time he moved. Your legs hugged his waist again, seeking for more contact. His forehead was leaned on yours, your eyes never leaving his in any moment.

"Tell me you want this to be over, fuck." He groaned, his hand holding your neck tightly. "Now that I'm inside of you, say how much you want this to be over." His voice was louder and you thought how much of a bad idea It was trying to end things with him. The pleasure he gave you was more than you could ever ask for, the desire he made you feel was like electricity on your veins and you always wanted more, you needed more.

The sound of his hips bucking against yours echoed in the room and you felt your legs going numb, your nails were scratching his back over his clothes even more as you felt the warmth in your body growing stronger.

Kylo picked up his pace, thrusting harder inside of you and you felt the heat growing inside your cunt, sending you closer to your climax. He moaned your name and you felt shivers, every time he said your name It made you melt even more. 

"I need... I need to cum, sir." You cried to him, your back was covered in sweat by now. He held your neck tighter, shutting your mouth with a kiss.

"You have to ask for permission, Kitty." He whispered, without breaking the kiss and you moaned, making him press his lips against yours again. It was a passionate and hungry kiss, your hands were now on his hair, stroking his strands. "Ask." He purred, biting your lower lip and sending you over the edge.

"Please, let me cum Commander." You pleaded, and he smirked, kissing you again before leaning his head closer to your ear, his warm breath on your neck sent goosebumps through your entire body.

"Cum for your Commander." His voice was soft and low, and you rolled your eyes back as you came on his cock, a wave of heat and adrenaline rushing through you as your back arched. He thrusted inside of you one more time and reached his climax, cuming inside of your cunt. He rested his head on your chest, you two trying to recover your breaths. You stroked his hair gently, your chin leaned on his head as his hands gently caressed your thighs. 

After a few seconds he got up and took of his shirt, folding It and putting on the table with his robes and helmet. You had never seen his torso before, that was the first time you were seeing him completely exposed to you. You sat on the bed to get a better view and your heart skipped a beat as you analyzed his chest, you didn't think he could be more beautiful than he already was. You saw him chuckling softly and you blushed, he probably read your thoughts again. You looked down, playing with your fingers embarrassed. He walked towards you, placing his index finger on your chin and lifting your face up to look at him.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said, holding your hand to help you up. He stood behind you and took of your top, putting It on the table with his clothes. He placed his hand on your back, gently pushing you forward to walk to the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the shower, glancing at you and gesturing with his hand for you to get in. You got inside the shower, letting the warm water wash all the sweat that was covering your skin. A few seconds later he joined you and grabbed a sponge, he had a soft look on his face.

"Turn around." He said, and you obeyed him, anxiously waiting for what he would do. He started to wash your body with the sponge, he rubbed It gently against your shoulders, going down to your back and waist. He got on his knees and washed your legs, leaving small kisses on the way and you felt your body shivering. His hands got up to your waist again, turning you around again. Still on his knees he lifted his face up, looking at you before kissing your knees, slowly reaching your thighs. You let out a soft moan, your hands reaching for his hair and stroking It softly. You heard him chuckling and you melt even more, his hands stroked your legs gently as you bucked your hips forward, practically begging him to give attention to your throbbing clit.

"So rushed, my Kitty." He whispered, you felt his warm breath on your inner thigh and you held a moan that was stuck in your throat. "Didn't get enough of me, is that right?" He purred with a low voice, looking at you again. You looked at him smirking with hungry eyes.

"Fuck no." You said, your voice almost failing. He smirked back at you and kissed your inner thigh again, his hands holding your ass. His mouth finally reached your clit, that was begging for attention. He licked and sucked It, making you release the moan that was stuck inside of you. He slapped your ass hard, moving his tongue faster on your clit and going until your entrance, making you throw your head back. Your hand leaned on the wall by your side as your legs started to shake and he increased his pace.

"Fuck, Kylo." You moaned, your eyes staring at the ceiling as he slapped your ass harder, making you move your hips forward. He sucked your clit more and thrusted a finger inside of you, massaging your sweet spot. You were already over the edge and felt closer to your climax, your moans getting louder with every move of his finger and tongue.

"Cum for me, Kitty." Just his voice was enough to help you reach your orgasm and you came on his finger. His tongue was now on your entrance, tasting your liquid. "Fuck, you taste so good baby." He said under his breath. You looked at him and he licked his finger, that was covered with your cum. He got up again, his thumb stroking your cheek and you saw sweat forming on his forehead. He grabbed the sponge again and washed your torso and your breasts, then pushing you back gently so your body could get under the water. He grabbed the shampoo and put a little on his hands, then washing your hair softly. This moment was sweet and strange at the same time, Kylo had never treated you this way and suddenly he was being affectionate towards you. But you wanted to enjoy every second of It, you didn't know when and if It would happen again.

He was touching you like you were a fragile doll that was going to break at any moment, his eyes not leaving yours. After washing your hear he turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping It around your body as he helped you getting out of the shower. He put you seated you on the sink and left for a few seconds to grab some clothes. He came back already with his pants on and gave you your underwear and a large black shirt, It was probably his. You carefully took It from his hands, staring at It surprised.

"I'll want that back." He said, leaving the bathroom so you could get dressed. You put the shirt on, that was twice your size and your underwear, then dried your hair with the towel. You walked out of the bathroom to see Kylo laying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head. You admired him for a few seconds before making your way to the door.

"Lay down with me." His voice was demanding, yet soft and you couldn't help but blush, walking to his bed and laying by his side. He noticed you were shivering a little and covered your body with his blanket, to warm you. 

"Come here." He said, wrapping his arm around you as you rested you head on his shoulder and placed your hand on his chest. You were absolutely confused yet amazed by his behavior, you didn't expect that at all. But you felt so safe and warm in his embrace, you felt cherished and you knew It was dangerous feeling like this. Because It was a good feeling and It wouldn't last for long.

"Kylo.." You said, but he cut you before you could say anything else.

"Sleep, Kitty." His voice sounded so low and soft, you didn't want to upset him so you just let It go and closed your eyes. Feeling your body against his made you relax in a second and you quickly fell asleep, wanting this moment to last forever.

————————————//————————————

The next morning you woke up with the other side of the bed empty. Kylo was already gone. Actually, you didn't know what time It was and you looked at the clock to see It. "Fuck." You mumbled to yourself as you quickly got up. It was already 1200 and you were starving, that asshole couldn't even wake you up. You grunted as you took off his shirt, folding It and putting on his bed. You dressed your top and grabbed your heels, making your way to your quarters to change your clothes before going to the cafeteria. You walked carefully around to make sure no one would see you leaving Kylo's quarters. You finally got to your room and dressed a black top with one strap and black pants, finishing your look with a pair of boots.

You made your way to the cafeteria, your stomach was growling and begging for food. You picked up your pace as you saw Kay sitting by himself and grabbed your food to go sit with him. Honestly you wanted to enjoy the time you had with him without RG around, he gave you the creeps but you didn't know why. He opened a genuine smile as you sat in front of him, already shoving food inside your mouth. He laughed as he watched you eat like your life depended on It.

"You woke up later, what happened?" He asked, leaning his elbows on the table. You chewed the food and swallowed It fast so you could answer him. You didn't have a good excuse except for "I spent the night at the Commander's quarters and he didn't wake me up in time." But you couldn't tell him that.

"Just overslept. I was tired and well, It happens." You said, shrugging. He nodded, not insisting on the subject. He had a look like he wanted to say something and you raised your eyebrows at him. "What is It?" You asked.

"Yesterday at the hangar, I told you that I dreamed about going back to Tatooine to see my family." He said, leaning forward and almost whispering so the troopers and officers around wouldn't hear him. "What's yours?" He asked and you looked at him in confusion.

"What's my what?" You asked and a genuine grin spread across his face.

"What's your dream?" He asked, getting you off guard. No one had never asked you that and you had never thought about It as well. You couldn't quite tell what It was, you didn't really know. You never had any dreams because you never thought your life would be better than this. You never thought you would leave Coruscant, you never considered a change in your life. But since you met Kylo things have been different in many ways. But you did have dreams, when you were little. They became an unreal scenario after you grew up and had to deal with your stuff. Yet you wanted them to one day come true, even if It takes many years.

You took a deep breath before answering him.

"I want to build a family one day. I never had one. I want to find love, have children. Have someone to take care of." You said and chuckled, embarrassed. "You must be thinking I'm so soft right now." He laughed at your comment and looked at you with genuine happiness.

"Not at all. I think that doesn't make you soft, It just makes you... human." He said, taking a bite of his food. You smiled at him, thinking about what you said. It was a dream, a fantasy. A beautiful one, but like every other dream, It would never come true. And you had to live with that, you had to learn how to enjoy and love the life you had even though It was hard. Maybe in another life you would get to live what you wish. But you had to live now, not your past or a impossible future. It was not going to get any better, so why bother with that now, right?


	15. "Is that so?"

The whole week passed slowly, you haven't seen Kylo since that night and you felt like there was something missing when he wasn't around. There was something about having his presence near you and knowing that he was close. You felt frustrated for feeling this way, were you actually missing him? Or just his daily teases and sex? Either way you wanted to see him again but you felt uneasy, you hadn't talked about that night and he probably wouldn't want to. You felt so cherished and warm on his embrace, like filling a hole that was inside of you all this time. You didn't realize how much you needed that until he gave It to you, but you'd probably never get that again and It made you feel empty once more. Kylo was much more than you could ever expect, making you feel frustrated on a daily basis. 

You were strolling around the Finalizer, looking for Kay and hoping that he wasn't with RG. You still couldn't tell what made you feel weird about him, but there was something off. The way he looked at you and acted around you was just odd. The clothes you were wearing exposed most of your body and you shivered, you forgot how cold that ship could be. But you immediately felt warm again when you saw Kay talking to a woman at the hangar you had never seen before. She was incredibly gorgeous and you felt a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach, making you blush almost instantly. He saw you standing at the corridor and waved, signing for you to go talk to them. The closest you got to them, more the warmth inside of you increased. The unknown woman glanced at you, noticing that you were staring she smirked and you immediately looked away embarrassed. 

Her brown curly hair was falling perfectly over her shoulders and her eyes were a little grey mixed with blue, if that was even possible. Her pink lips contrasted perfectly with her skin color and you felt a heat across your face. She wore a dark makeup and officer clothes, she was probably important around here. Her black long neck dress fitted her curves perfectly and you avoided looking to not make her uncomfortable. As you approached them, Kay opened a big smile and tapped you on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." You said awkwardly, glancing at her and then at the ground. She smiled warmly at you, chuckling.

"Not at all. I'm Officer Calster, I take care of the troops with Captain Phasma." She gave you her hand to shake and you gently took It, her warm and soft skin making you feel butterflies in your stomach. "My first name is Annleah but you may call me Ann. Pleasure to meet you." You felt like this was the longest hand shake of your life and you felt blushing again, your hand now falling to your side. You swallowed as she scanned your body with a mischievous look, making your thoughts go to a place you never thought they would.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ann." You said, smirking back at her. Kay looked at both of you, completely confused with the situation as you and her shared flirty looks. You felt goosebumps all over your body, thinking about how would feel to have your lips against hers, her soft skin touching yours. You let out a quick breath before snapping back to reality, smiling at Kay to avoid your mind.

"I was just telling her about your performances." He said, rubbing his neck and blushing. You couldn't help but feel glad that he did, she looked pretty interested in you. You looked at him and then at her, pretending you were surprised.

"Is that so?" You said, your voice sounding softer than usual. Her beauty took your breath away completely as she bit her lower lip and stroked the tips of her hair. You paid attention to her every move, your eyes following her movements. Her gaze was locked on yours, sometimes leaving to take a look at your exposed chest and legs.

"I'm looking forward to watch It tonight." She said, raising an eyebrow. The thought of having her watching you dance made everything more exciting, especially what could happen afterwards. You never saw her around before and you were glad you got to finally meet her. Apparently Ann and Kay already knew each other and you felt a little angry that he never introduced her to you. Well, he didn't know you were interested in women too. In fact, not even you were really sure, you never had any experiences with girls before but you felt attracted to them. And seeing Ann, flirting with her made you feel a warmth in your stomach that quickly got down between your legs. The sexual tension between you two was undeniable, probably even Kay noticed It because you couldn't even hide It well. "Well, I should get going now." She said, gathering her hands behind her back and turning around to leave. "I'll see you tonight, Kitty." She said, glancing at you before walking away and you finally released a breath you didn't even realize It was stuck inside your throat. 

"Ok, what was that?" Kay asked, narrowing his eyes at you. You looked at him innocently, pretending you didn't know what he was talking about.

"What was what?" You said and he rolled his eyes, sighing. You chuckled and gently punched him on the shoulder. He laughed It off, noticing what was going on and decided not to say anything about It, as he should. You both made your way to the cafeteria to have lunch and you couldn't help but think about Kylo. You knew how mad he would be if you slept with Kay, but what about Ann? It's not like he need to know, but he probably would know since you can't hide your thoughts very well. Anyways he's not the boss of you and you could sleep with whoever you wanted to. At least that's what you thought.

As you arrived at the cafeteria you saw RG sitting alone in a table and immediately rolled your eyes, knowing that Kay would want to sit with him. You couldn't let him know you were worried about RG, you had to figure It out on your own what creeped you out about him. After grabbing your food you both sat down with him, his look completely changing the moment he saw you.

"So, apparently we have a new thing going on between Kitty and Ann." Kay told RG and you immediately kicked him under the table, giving him a look of misunderstanding. The last thing you needed was for him to know about your personal life, especially who you slept or did not sleep with. You sighed, shoving food into your mouth to avoid the conversation but RG looked at you really interested.

"Really?" He pretended being surprised and you just shrugged, not a single word dared to pass through your lips. "I'm not really surprised, It's not like you want to sleep with every person that gives you attention." He said calmly while eating his jelly and you felt your skin burning in anger. All you wanted in that moment was for him to choke on his food and die. You put the cutlery that was on your hand on the table and let out a quick breath, your eye twitching. He was getting on your nerves and your patience was over by this moment, you couldn't deal with his shit anymore.

"What the fuck are you saying?" You almost screamed, the anger taking control over your actions and words. It looked like he wanted to get a reaction from you, not very wise from him. He looked at you like there was nothing going on, he remained completely neutral and calm.

"Well, you wanted to sleep with Kay, didn't you?" Your jaw immediately dropped and Kay rubbed his hands against his face, wanting to be swallowed by a black hole and pretend this never happened. "And I don't doubt you probably fucked the Commander too, who knows." He crossed the fucking line. Your fists were clenching, you wanted to stab him with your heels more than anything. His words repeated in your mind over and over again and in a matter of seconds you stood up, throwing your plate of food on his face. Every trooper and officer around got quiet and watched the scene, waiting for the fight. You took a deep breath and watched RG trying to clean the food you threw on his face, his teeth were clenching and if looks could kill you would be dead for sure.

"Don't fucking play with me. If I hear you saying anything about me again It'll be my heel on your face." You huffed, storming out of the cafeteria. The sound of your shoes echoed as you walked through the corridors, your body boiling in anger as you controlled yourself to not go back there and stab him. You were also mad because apparently Kay told him what happened between you two, and that was private. He shouldn't tell the first nice guy he knows about his and your personal stuff. You pressed the button and the doors of your quarters slid open, allowing you to come inside. You smashed the button as you entered, making them close right behind you as you threw your body on the bed, holding your pillow to your face and screaming. You needed to let all that anger out in some way that was not punching someone, so you just screamed until your throat was sore.

You were overwhelmed by all these feelings and thoughts, you had to take that weight from your chest or you'd go crazy. Once again you worried about your relationship with Kylo after what RG said, did he know about you? Maybe he was just trying to annoy you, but what if he did? After screaming your lungs out you took a shower to try calming yourself down, letting the warm water hit your skin and relax your muscles. 

You closed your eyes and remembered the last night you saw Kylo, how gentle he was and how he took care of you. Him gently washing your body with a sponge, massaging your hair with his shampoo and you could even feel the smell again. It was intoxicating, taking over your whole body and filling your veins with his scent again, his voice saying "baby" echoing in your ear. You never felt him so gentle and affectionate towards you, and It warmed your heart but at the same time brought you a little pain. Because you didn't know if he would do that ever again, he probably wouldn't and that's what hurt you the most. You couldn't let your walls down for him, he would never let his down for you too. You took a deep breath as you left the bathroom, wrapping your body on the towel and looking for something to wear during your performance.

You chose a set of black lingerie with a garter belt and also wore long gloves, hiding half of your arm. For you feet you grabbed a pair of black heels with some glitter. Honestly you chose an outfit that would probably get Ann's attention, you wanted her to pay attention to you and only you. Kylo wasn't back at the Finalizer yet so you had to take that chance while you could. You left your quarters and made your way to the bar, anxiety taking over your thoughts when you saw Ann leaned against the wall with a glass on her hands. She wore the same outfit from earlier, making you scan her whole body from far away. She noticed your presence and smirked, taking a sip of her drink as she admired your outfit. You felt that familiar warmth inside of you and swallowed, making your way to the stage.

You slowly stepped closer to the pole, rubbing your hands gently against It, your finger moving up and down. You grabbed the cold metal and climbed up, hooking one leg around It and throwing your torso back, waving your arms in the air. You proceeded to do a front hook until your knees met the floor. You did a body wave as your hands stroked the roots of your hair, your gaze never leaving Ann's. You slipped your arms on the floor until your chest was leaned on the ground and you moved your hips, going up and down. You got on your knees again and grabbed the pole, forcing yourself to stand up. Ann walked closer to the stage, making her way between the troopers and officers.

You walked to the front of the stage, kneeling in front of Ann, your sweaty chest was inches from her face. For the first time you got off the stage, pushing her shoulder and making her seat down on a chair that was placed beside a table. All the men around were intrigued and curious, cheering more as you straddled on her lap, moving your hips back and forth. Your forehead was inches from hers and you could feel hear warm breath on your lips, making you let out a quick breath. She had a mischievous look look on her face as you stood up, stroking the tips of her hair with your fingers. You turned around, getting on the stage again and finishing your performance with a back hook.

You walked towards Ann, that was now at the bar ordering a drink. As soon as she saw you coming she smirked, looking at your sweaty body. You felt nervous and tense, you didn't know how to really flirt with her, but your dance certainly made an impression. You leaned your elbows on the table, standing by her side.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." She said, glancing at you as she took a sip of her drink. You hummed, playing with your fingers. She intimidated you but not in a bad way, more in a sexual way. "I enjoyed my special dance." Her voice was lower, her fingers getting closer to yours on the table.

"I wouldn't mind doing It again." You flirted back, bating your eyelashes at her. She had that playful smile on her face and brought her body closer to yours, crooking her head to the side. She leaned her head closer to yours, her mouth inches from your cheek and you could almost feel her nose rubbing against your skin.

"I had something a little," She was now almost whispering, her hand reaching for your waist and slowly going down to your thigh. You felt that heat rushing inside your whole body, especially between your legs. "Different, in mind." Her voice was so low and soft It made you shiver. You turned your head to look at her and your noses rubbed against each other, making her let out a quick breath. You looked at her and you couldn't hold back anymore, you had to feel her touching you and kissing you. You blushed at the thought and she chuckled softly, taking your hand and leading you out of the bar.

You were so focused on her that you didn't even notice the sound of stomping boots arriving the ship. Kylo had just arrived back at the Finalizer, looking for you at the bar but you were already gone. Ann led you to her quarters, pressing the button the doors slid open, allowing you to come inside. The second you both entered the doors closed behind you, and she looked at you with a smirk, walking towards you.

"So," you said, leaning your back against the wall and pushing her by the waist, her warm body only inches from yours. "What did you have in mind?"


	16. “A little pet.”

"Since the second I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about how would It feel to," Ann's hands reached for your neck, her fingers stroking your skin slowly and you looked at her with a devilish smirk. "Touch you," Her fingers traced their way to your collarbone, going down to your belly and reaching your waist. Her hand reached for your back, taking off your bra and letting It fall to the floor. She leaned forward and gently kissed your neck, her lips brushing against your skin as she moved them to your cheeks. "To kiss you." She whispered in your ear, her warm breath making your body shiver. 

You felt that warmth pooling inside of you the entire day and you couldn't wait anymore, It was becoming frustrating for you to hold yourself back. Your hands reached for her neck and you pulled her to you, your lips finally crashing together. The kiss was hot and hungry, you were both waiting for this, needing to feel each other.

She bit your lower lip, her eyes looking deep into yours as you let out a quick breath. Your fingers found the zipper of her dress and undid It, just for you to find her exposed body, completely ready for you to explore. You moved your fingers to her nipples, stroking them gently and she let out a soft moan without breaking the kiss.

Her hand reached for your ass, spanking It. The sound of her spank echoed in the room and you felt that adrenaline through your veins again.

You liked the pain, It only made you crave for more pleasure that came from It. Your nails scratched her back and she pulled your hair by the scalp, her mouth now kissing your neck, going to your collarbone and finally your breast. She sucked your nipple hard, her warm tongue sending you over the edge. Your fingers stroked her hair as she licked your other nipple, sucking and biting It gently.

Your clit was throbbing and begging for attention, your underwear was completely soaked and you released a moan. Ann kneeled in front of you, pulling your panties down as she looked at you with a smirk, waiting for your permission. Just by your look she could tell you were practically begging for her to touch you there, to give you the pleasure you were seeking.

The tip of her tongue licked your clit, making your back arch and a wave of electricity rush through you. She was so slow, It was almost torture but at the same time more pleasuring. 

You stroked her hair as she licked your clit again, her tongue going until your entrance and then back at where she started. You slightly bucked your hips against her face, needing more contact with her mouth. You heard her chuckling softly, and she increased her pace, her tongue working faster on your clit as you moaned even louder, your breath getting heavier.

She thrusted a finger inside your cunt, immediately hitting your sweet spot and you shuddered in response, her move getting you off guard. You felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach growing stronger, meaning that you were close to your climax.

Ann noticed your legs shaking and she stopped, making you grunt in protest as she stood on her feet, her hand was now on your neck, chocking you.

"You won't cum until I want you to. _Got It_?" She said, holding your neck tighter. You didn't know she was so dominant, but you liked It and you wanted her to take control. "Touch me." She demanded, gently grabbing your fingers and placing them on her clit and you started stroking It gently. 

She moaned your name, her head tilting backwards as you drew small circles around her clit and your middle finger teased her entrance. She pulled you for a kiss, her lips attacking yours like she needed that badly. Her fingers stroked your clit again, making you moan without breaking the kiss. Knowing that you were giving her that much pleasure only made you feel more horny and your fingers worked even faster on her. She followed your pace, the volume of your moans getting louder as you both led each other to the climax.

"Cum for me." She said, her fingers working faster on your clit.

You felt that heat filling your whole body and your back arched as you came on her fingers, your legs almost numb. You watched Ann's body shaking entirely as she closed her eyes and released one last moan, cuming on your fingers.

You both stared at each other trying to recover your breaths, you could see the sweat on her chest and you leaned your head on the wall behind you. She picked up your bra and panties, handing them to you and you took them, nodding at her. Ann grabbed her dress and put It on again, fixing her hair before turning to you as you finished dressing your underwear.

"I'm supposed to meet Captain Phasma now." Ann said, sighing as she tried to recover her breath. You assented, fixing your hair as well. She stepped closer to you, placing her index finger on your chin. "I hope we can do this again some other time." Ann grabbed her datapad and left her quarters as you stood there, cleaning the sweat on your forehead.

You were so overwhelmed that you couldn't even think about Kylo, or what he would do if he knew about what happened in that moment. You managed to leave her quarters unnoticed, making your way to yours quickly before anyone could see you.

As you walked around the corridors you saw a few Stormtroopers coming and you heard the last sound you thought you'd hear. The sound of stomping boots coming closer to you, making your body froze instantly. Right behind the troopers there was Kylo, covered in his black robes and with his helmet on. 

You could feel the anger radiating from him and you glued your back on the wall, hoping he would ignore your presence. You tried your hardest not to think about the moment you just had with Ann, forcing yourself to block your mind from him. He stopped on the way but without facing you, waiting for you to greet him as you should.

"Commander Ren." You said, your face looking at the ground the whole time. You swallowed, waiting for his reaction, anything. But instead he just walked away, his figure fading away in the corridor as you released a breath stuck on your throat.

" _Fuck_." You mumbled to yourself, thinking that he probably knew what happened. You got inside your quarters and just laid on your bed, rubbing your hands against your face and grunting. You had no idea what he would do with you or Ann after this, and in a dark place inside your mind you were hoping he would punish you. Maybe you did all of this because you wanted his attention, because you wanted him to know how much control you had over him the same way he had over you.

You never had the intention of maintaining a relationship with Ann, you just wanted sex because you were horny. That's It. But you couldn't deny that It was amazing, she made you feel almost like the same way Kylo did. And that was the problem, "almost.". 

No one could ever make you feel the same way he did, and that frustrated you because no matter who you tried to sleep with, It would never be enough. But you didn't want him to know that. You rested your head on the cold pillow and closed your eyes, replaying your moment with Ann over and over again. Without caring if Kylo would hear them or not. 

———————————//——————————-

The cafeteria seemed like a good place to stay since Kylo barely passed near there. You weren't sure if you wanted to avoid him, but you'd rather not bump into him alone in the middle of a corridor. You were all by yourself in the cafeteria and you started feeling anxious, considering the possibility of Ren finding you and well... doing whatever he wanted to do with you.

You heard footsteps approaching and your heart sank to your stomach. You didn't have to turn your head to see who It was, the sound of stomping boots announced his arrival. You couldn't move a single muscle, your breath was getting heavier as Kylo came closer to you.

His footsteps stopped and all you could hear was him breathing under the mask, sending a chill down your spine. You felt tense, your heart beating faster inside your chest as you forced yourself to keep calm. You stood up, turning around to face him and maintaining your confidence as you fixed your posture.

"Yes, Commander?" You tried to sound as innocent as you could, but something inside of you was telling you that he knew. And It only made him angrier seeing you trying to play the fool right in front of him. 

He stepped closer, his chest now inches from your face and you lifted your head up to look at him. You saw his fists clenching and you tried your hardest not to smirk or chuckle at his reaction, this situation was very amusingto you. Seeing him frustrated because you've been with somebody else was arousing to you.

"I've told you before. I do not like sharing." He huffed, using the force to pin your body against the wall.

You coughed as your back collided against the surface, he was definitely mad this time. You couldn't help but smirk as he walked towards you, grabbing your neck and holding It tight enough to leave a bruise around It.

He bucked his hips against yours, the hardness under his pants rubbing against your clothes and between your legs, making a warmth grow inside of you against your own will. Your mind was already running wild and you heard him chuckling softly under the mask.

"Such a desperate slut you are." His voice was low and firm, making you melt under his touch. His cold helmet brushed against your cheek, sending goosebumps all over you. "Tell me, how did It feel when she touched you? Was It as good as It is when I do It?" 

His free hand reached for your waist, slowly going to your ass and grabbing It. He spanked your ass and grabbed It again, making you let out a quick breath. Your clit was already throbbing and you couldn't move your body, the force was holding you steady.

"Answer me, _whore_." He increased the strength around your neck. The synthetic and robotic voice sent vibrations through your body, you wanted to wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer but you couldn't and you grunted in frustration. You had a pleading look, practically begging him to touch you where you need It.

"No sir. It wasn't." You cried and he bucked his hips harder against yours, and even though you couldn't move your legs were shaking. 

Your breath was heavier and you could feel sweat coming down your back, the warmth inside of you was almost unbearable. He hummed at your answer, moving the hand that was on your neck to your jaw, holding It tight.

"Yet you came on her fingers. Obeyed her like a little pet." His husky voice was enough to send you over the edge, It didn't even matter what he was saying. 

He hated to know that someone else gave you pleasure, made you feel good. But what drove him completely mad was to know that someone else dominated you. That someone else had you submissive the way you were with him. Only with him.

"Because that's what you are, Kitty. A little pet. _Begging_ to be fucked." His voice was now louder than It was a minute ago and you swallowed, his hand finally releasing your jaw and falling to his side.

  
"Still, you can't stop thinking about me. How good It feels when you're _fucking_ my mouth." Your voice was low, almost whispering at him. You were not going to stay quiet while he treated you like a toy to fuck around when he wanted to. You also had effect over him, you could also drive him crazy just by looking at him in a different way. His fingers dug into your scalp, pulling your hair and forcing you to look at him. You chuckled and smirked, making him pull your hair even harder and you groaned. "How, _fuck_ ," You grunted, trying to form a sentence. "How good It feels when you're inside of me, fucking my cunt. You can't stop thinking about It." You stared at the dark hole that hid his eyes, feeling his gaze completely locked on yours. 

You heard a low almost silent chuckle under the mask as Kylo released you from the force, making your body fall to the floor. He came closer as you got on your knees, his index finger was now on your chin, lifting your head up so you could face him.  
  


"Perhaps you need a punishment. Your behavior still needs some... _adjustments_." He said, his thumb stroking your lower lip and then thrusting inside your mouth. 

You closed your mouth, sucking his finger as the taste of leather invaded your mouth. His index finger gently caressed your cheek as you sucked his thumb harder, making him release a groan. A single touch from him and you were already throbbing, your cunt begging to feel him inside of you. 

He took his finger off your mouth, leaving you hungry and desperate for more as you looked at him with puppy eyes, wanting and needing more. His fingers reached for his belt and your mouth was watering, ready to take his cock inside of It. But he stopped, his hands falling to his side as you let out a quick breath, sweat forming on your forehead and you looked at him practically _begging_ to let you feel him.   
  


"Kylo, _please_." You pleaded as he grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look at him again. You licked your lower lip and he took a deep breath. "Is this my punishment?" He hummed at your question, almost chuckling.

"Oh, Kitty. Your punishment will be much worse than this." He said, turning around and leaving you by yourself again.

You got on you feet again, leaning your back against the wall and releasing a breath that was stuck inside your throat since he got inside the cafeteria. You felt like you were going to explode at any minute, he was capable of making you feel completely different emotions at the same time, and that sent you over the edge. 

There was lust, hate, passion and desire all at the same time, you couldn't even figure out if there was more. All you knew for sure is that It would never be enough, you'd always want more and so would he. You were both completely intoxicated by each other, It was like a disease that you could never get rid off. No matter how hard you tried, Kylo Ren was stuck inside your mind since the day you first met him.

But you had to focus, you had a job to do and you couldn't just let that go, Hux was watching you since day one and you had to stick to your assignments. You had the last performance of the week this night and you couldn't let other stuff get in your way, you were going to focus until Kylo decided what in the hell he wanted to do with you.

You were about to leave the cafeteria when a trooper came towards you, he was by himself and you felt uneasy. The last time you were alone with a Stormtrooper It didn't end very well. He stopped a few steps away from you and you folded your arms around your chest, fixing your posture. Your body was not completely recovered from that little encounter with Kylo and you tried your hardest not to show It.

"General Hux requests for your presence in his office." You immediately rolled your eyes, assenting with your head so the trooper would escort you.

You followed him through the corridors, already familiarized with the way that led to Hux's office. You tried to look confident, keep the "badass" image on, but every time you had to meet him alone you felt your stomach twitching. 

Your clothes were not very appropriate for a meeting with him, since It exposed most of your chest and your arms completely. Your pants were tight enough to fit your curves perfectly, especially your ass. You didn't mind wearing what you liked, but you hated the looks that followed you, scanning your body like you were a prey. You just took a deep breath and waited outside his office, playing with your fingers as you heard comments coming from officers and troopers. It was best for you to just ignore them. At least for now.

Hux's office doors slid open and he gestured for you to come inside. You were already nervous since you had no idea why he wanted to see you. Kylo wasn't there so you thought It wasn't about another mission, making you feel relieved. You sat down and he sat across you, his hands gathered on his lap as he remained silent.

"You wanted to see me, General?" You asked, finally breaking the silence. His face was emotionless as usual, but you felt like his look was penetrating your soul, analyzing you.

"It has come to my knowledge that you've been having _inappropriate_ relationships with colleagues." Your eyes bulged and your mouth opened a little, he caught you completely off guard. Your entire body just froze and you cleaned you throat, looking at him in confusion. But apparently he wasn't talking about the Commander, so that relieved you a little bit.

"Sir? I can assure you that I'm not," He raised a hand, signing for you to stop talking. You grunted, leaning your back against the chair as he stood up, gathering his hands behind his back. You could feel the sweat coming down your neck, anxiety filling your chest. You thought you were screwed and you could already see yourself back in Coruscant.

  
"It is none of my concern who the troopers and officers choose to have intimate relationships, or you. Sometimes work can be stressful and they need... Let's say, _entertainment_." This talk was making you completely uncomfortable, you just nodded at him so he could get to the point. "But you have a job to do and so do they. So if I notice that your presence It's being more disturbing than helpful, It's over for you. Do you understand?" 

You swallowed as he stared at you with a serious look. You assented with your head and he gestured with his hand for you to leave. But something was on your mind, the only person you slept with that wasn't Kylo was Ann. You hadn't been sleeping with colleagues, that was a lie and you thought about who could have told Hux that, even though you already had a suspect in mind. You stopped by the door, turning to him again.

"General, if I may ask. Who told you that? You certainly don't care what I did or did not do, but I won't allow someone to spread lies about me." You looked at him with pleading eyes, you had to know who told him that. He sighed, stepping closer to you.  
  


"You're dismissed." You rolled your eyes and stormed out of his office, the sound of your heels echoing as you walked through the corridors. You felt your body boiling in anger and your nails dug in your palm, you were done. You were sure that RG was the one doing that, but you couldn't just accuse him without any proof. You had to find a way to find out why he was doing that and It was not going to be easy, he hated you even though you had no idea why. He was trying to get you fired from your job and for what?

As you reached your quarters you saw Kay leaned against the wall, like he was waiting for you. You took a deep breath and forced a smile before he could notice how angry you were.  
  


"Stressed today, aren't we?" He giggled, tapping you on the shoulder. You sighed, leaning your back against the wall by his side.

"Meetings with Hux are never fun." You said, crossing your arms. He took a deep breath and you rested your head on his shoulder, letting out a quick breath. "Just another day at the Finalizer, right?" You said, remembering what he said to you one time. He chuckled, resting his head on yours and sighing.

"Just another day." He said and you both stayed silent, comforting each other. 

You needed that moment, to just be quiet and in peace, like there wasn't a million things running through your mind every goddamn second. At the same time It was stressful and too much all the time, It was something. It was much more than you thought your life would ever be, all you knew was Coruscant and that's It. Being at the Finalizer, meeting Kylo and Kay was something you could have never expected. You closed your eyes and tried to appreciate what you had, the good things about your life in that moment and ignoring the bad ones. You could never know when something bad would happen again.


	17. “You seem to enjoy testing me.”

The hangar was now one of the best places to spend your early mornings. It was quiet, empty and you could focus on yourself for at least a single moment. You had your back leaned on the wall, arms crossed as you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, processing in your head what happened these last days.

You still had to figure a way to deal with RG, that was stressing you out more than anything. Besides that, you couldn't forget about your last "talk" with Kylo. After that he was just gone, you hadn't seen him for three days and that feeling of emptiness was already hitting you. You felt uneasy when he wasn't around, you could never know when he was really gone or if he was just keeping his distance from you.

You heard low footsteps approaching behind you and fixed your posture, crooking your head to the side. You smelled her perfume from a short distance and knew who It was, a heat rushing across your face and neck as she came closer.  
  


"Didn't expected to see you here so early." Ann said, chuckling. She stopped by your side, staring at the view like you were doing seconds ago. You saw she was carrying a big black bag, and your eyes looked up at her face again in confusion. She sighed and didn't turn to look at you. "I'm getting transferred to the Starkiller base. I'm not aware of the reason why, but orders are orders." You knew exactly why, and It pissed you off.

That was Kylo showing you how much power he had, and how easy It was for him to take people away from you because he's jealous. You looked down, shaking your head, your chest filled with guilt. She put her bag on the floor and her hand gently rubbed against yours, sending shivers up your spine.

"I'm sorry to hear that." You said, your voice almost trembling. You were sorry for that, but at least you were glad that Kylo didn't murder her, at this point you had no idea what he could possibly do. She held your hand and you let out a quick breath, turning your head to the side to look at her. She looked gorgeous, her hair falling perfectly over her shoulders just like the day you met her.

"Work is work. At least we got to enjoy our time together." She said, looking at you and smirking. 

Her eyes stared at your lips and you blushed, feeling a warmth inside your body. Ann leaned closer and you did the same, your noses were brushing against each other. You could feel her warm breath on your face and you smirked as her hand reached for your cheek, her thumb stroking your soft skin.

You felt your lower lip brushing against hers, and as you were about to finally kiss her you heard the sound of a ship landing at the hangar. Ann immediately stepped away, fixing her posture and grabbing her bag again. You did the same and folded your arms around your chest, a soft grin spreading across your face.

You looked at the ship that had just arrived and coming down the ramp was no one else but Kylo, followed by different troopers, they wore different masks and black clothes. His head was turned in your direction, even through the mask you could tell he was staring at you and Ann.

"I guess this is goodbye then." She said, smiling softly at you. "One day we'll bump into each other again." She raised an eyebrow and started walking away. You smiled, scanning her beautiful body one last time.

"I look forward for that day." You said, smirking. She stopped for a second and you heard her chuckling softly before walking away and getting inside the transfer.

Your eyes caught Kylo walking towards you, his heavy footsteps sending vibrations through the floor. You leaned your shoulder against the wall and crossed your arms, waiting for him The troopers behind him followed his steps, and you swallowed. They radiated almost the same energy that Kylo did: powerful and intimidating. He stopped right in front of you, his chest inches from your face and you could hear his breath behind the mask.

"Commander." You didn't even look at him, you stared at the men behind his shoulders, wondering why you had never seen them before.

He stepped closer, practically closing the space between you two and you lifted your face up, finally looking at him with innocent eyes. "What?" Your voice was soft and low, almost whispering. Your mind was running wild as you thought about him just slamming your body against that wall, kissing every inch of your body and fucking you until you were begging to cum. You looked down and saw his fists clenching, making you smirk softly.

"Don't test my patience." He said, his voice was thick and firm. " _Move_." You gracefully assented with your head, stepping aside so he could walk away. His arms brushed against your shoulder as he left, sending goosebumps all over your body. 

You were completely satisfied with the effect you had over him, he could never lose control around other people. There was something about teasing him that aroused you, probably because he would do something about that later. And you couldn't wait for him to do It.

You made your way back to your quarters to change before meeting Kay for breakfast. As you turned around the corridors you had the feeling that there was someone watching you and you shivered. You picked up your pace, almost running as you heard low footsteps behind you. Your heart was beating faster, your chest going up and down as your breath got heavier. Fear took over you, there was something off about that. As someone that had bad experiences in the past you felt even more scared, the worst possibilities passing through your head.

You looked behind you but didn't stop walking, to check if there was someone but you didn't see anyone. You knew you were not crazy, you definitely heard steps coming in your direction. Your body collided with someone and you gasped, your face filled with fear.

"Woah, what's going on? Are you ok?" It was Kay, you let out a breath of relief, looking behind you again to make sure there was no one. He placed his hands on your shoulders, trying to calm you down. You were still shaking, tears forming in the corner of your eyes as you took a deep breath. You didn't want him to see you broken like that and you just shook your head.

"I'm ok. I just.." You didn't want to frighten him so you didn't think It was the best idea to tell him you thought there was someone after you. "Never mind, It's just me overreacting." You recovered your breath, trying to let this go but you were still scared. You had to stay alert from now on and pay attention whenever you're on your own again. The first person that appeared on your mind was RG, he was the only one you thought that could try to do something with you.

"If you're sure. Come on, let's eat something." He wrapped his arm around you and you both walked together to the cafeteria, only for you to see RG seated by himself on a table. 

Your theories were destroyed now, he wasn't the one after you at the corridor seconds ago. He was here, eating his food peacefully like nothing happened. You had a confused look as you tried to think who the hell was behind you, he was your only suspect.

After grabbing some food you two seated with him, obviously against your will. You just shoved food into your mouth to avoid talking to him, he was still very suspicious and odd to you. You heard a group approaching the cafeteria and you glanced at the entrance to see who they were. The same guys that arrived with Kylo this morning entered, but they were just passing by and left through the door across your table. One of them turned his head to your direction as he walked away and you immediately looked down at your food, feeling nervous and intimidated by his figure.

"Who are they?" You whispered to Kay, pretending that RG wasn't right in front of you.

"The Knights of Ren. The Commander takes them with him in some missions." He said almost like if It was something you were supposed to know. You had never seen them around before so that was news to you. You shrugged and kept eating your food, noticing that RG was staring at you.

"Ann was transferred, you guys heard It?" He asked, obviously trying to get a reaction from you. But you were not giving that to him, you had to stick to your plan and try to find out more about him and why he hated you. Kay looked at him surprised, apparently he didn't know.

"Yeah, I bumped into her this morning." You said, trying your hardest not to stab him with your heel. He was clearly surprised with your answer, he was probably expecting something a little more harsh. You were not in the mood to deal with him again, so you just let It go.

"I wonder why." He mumbled, like he was talking to himself. You rolled your eyes, ignoring his comment and Kay looked at both of you, noticing the tension. You felt frustrated that even after the things RG said he was still friends with him. You heard a high pitched voice calling your name and you stood up, already knowing who It was.

"General Hux." You knew you had an annoyed face on, It was never fun talking to him. His face was emotionless as usual, but his eyes were serious. He gathered his hands behind his back and looked down, then back at you.

"I need you to come with me." He said, already turning around expecting you to follow him. You sighed, waving at Kay before entering the corridor with Hux. You both walked for a while until you reached an empty corridor and you were confused. You thought he would take you to his office and not a random corridor. He stopped, turning around to look at you as he cleaned his throat.

"Be more careful in your next performances. Walls have ears and eyes around here, we need you to keep a low profile." He was serious and you swallowed as you stared at him nervously. Why would he say that? Unless there was something going on and you didn't know about It. "Resistance spies will have no mercy with you if they find out the truth. So I suggest you to be more careful." You nodded, this time he was not wrong. You definitely didn't want to get in trouble and the best way to do that was keeping a low profile.

"Yes sir." You said, looking down. He assented with his head and left, you finally released the breath stuck in your throat as you leaned your back against the wall. 

You never thought how dangerous this job could be, and now that there was someone after you the reality finally hit you. You had to keep an extra eye out from now on. "Fuck." You mumbled to yourself, hitting your head against the wall. You heard the sound of stomping boots, announcing Kylo's arrival. You crooked your head and saw the dark and tall figure coming towards you, he still had his mask on.

"Can't stay away from me, Commander?" You teased him, the way you had to distract yourself from your stuff was playing with him. He stopped in front of you, practically no space between you two as he grabbed your neck and pulled you closer to him. Your breath got heavier and he increased the grip around your neck, making you let out a quick breath.

"You seem to enjoy testing me." His voice was husky, you felt every part of your body shivering. Your body melt under his touch, that feeling in the pit of your stomach already spreading through you. He leaned his head closer to you, his helmet brushing against your cheek. "We'll see how long that lasts after I punish you, Kitty." You squirmed in response, your walls throbbing just by the thought of him doing ungodly things to you. You heard an almost silent chuckle coming from behind the mask and you smirked at him. "Such a naughty girl. Can't get enough of my cock." Your heart was about to explode inside your chest, the adrenaline was running through your veins and your face was turning red. He let go from your neck, but didn't step away. You stared at him with hungry eyes, begging him to slam you against that wall and fuck you with no mercy.

"You'll do a private performance tonight." He caught you off guard, you were actually confused. "For me. And my Knights." Your mouth opened in surprise, that was the last thing you were expecting. You didn't know what to feel or to think, you stood there silent and waited for him to say anything else.  
  


"Why?" You asked, folding your arms around your chest. The idea was exciting and amusing to you, but at the same time a little odd. He came closer, placing his index finger on your chin.

"Don't question me, Kitty. Or your punishment will be worse." He said, stepping away from you and leaving. You were in shock, nothing could have prepared you for that. You felt aroused, but also nervous since you had no idea what were his intentions with that. Your heart skipped a beat as you thought about what would happen during this private performance. You didn't even know what you wanted to happen, all you knew was that It was definitely going to be very interesting.


	18. “I’m going to ruin you.”

_You were laying on your bed, your wrists tied above your head and you couldn't move a single muscle on your body. Your breath was heavy, you could feel your heart beating inside your head and a heat spread across your entire body. You turned your head to the side, all you could see was the knights standing in your room, even through their masks you could feel their gaze completely locked on you, scanning your body from head to toe. Everything was completely silent, all you heard was your breath that got faster with every second passed by. You looked down and saw that you were completely exposed to them, not a single piece of clothe covering you and you gasped as you heard his voice calling your name. You felt chills through you and looked around, searching for him._

" _Will you be a good girl now, Kitty?" He purred, his voice was so close to your ear, like he was laying next to you but there was no one. One of the knights stepped closer, standing beside your bed as his fingertips reached for your shoulder, slowly following your curves and stopping at your hips. You squirmed in response, letting out a quick breath. "Do you want my Knights to take care of you?" Kylo's voice again, this time inside your head. You tried gathering your thighs as you felt the leather rubbing against your skin, but the force was keeping you completely still. Again, you had no idea who was under that mask but you felt completely drawn towards him. And knowing that the others were there watching you made everything much more exciting, you didn't know why but It just aroused you._

" _Do you want to be punished by them, Kitty? Is that what you want?" Kylo's voice was enough to make you melt completely, like he was whispering in your ear but you couldn't feel his breath against your skin. Your chest was about to explode as the Knight started moving his hand again, his fingers gently stroking your belly and going down to your clit. You moaned in response and you tried arching your back, but you couldn't move an inch. You couldn't even answer to Kylo's voice, the warmth inside your body was becoming unbearable as the finger on your clit made Its way to your cunt, moving back and forth._

_"Fuck." You said under your breath, sweat forming on your forehead as you felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach, sending you over the edge. You were so close, your moans were so loud that all the troopers and officers around could probably hear you._

" _Do you want to cum, Kitty? Are you going to cum in another man's fingers?" His voice was so calm yet demanding. You knew that the fact you came with somebody else would drive him mad, but you felt pleasure in every part of your body, you couldn't hold anymore. Your heart was beating faster, the warmth inside of you about to explode as you felt closer to your orgasm. Kylo hummed and you heard him chuckling softly. "You're being a bad girl right now. What will I do about that?" His voice prevented you from cuming and the knight suddenly stopped, making you grunt in protest._

You woke up sweating, your chest going up and down as you tried to recover your breath. _What the hell?_ You thought to yourself. You had never dreamed like that before, you heard Kylo's voice like he was actually there but you looked around and he wasn't. 

You rubbed your hands against your face to clean the sweat, trying to take a nap before your private performance wasn't the best idea. You felt now even more nervous, how were you supposed to behave with the Knights? Would Kylo want you to do something? The more you thought about It more nervous you felt and you decided to take a cold shower before getting ready, getting rid of that "bed energy". After you were done you opened your drawer, searching for the best outfit. You wanted to be completely flawless, to really catch their attention.

A black leather bodysuit with a V-neck you had never used before caught your eyes, and It was perfect. You also put on a long black coat to cover your body, you wanted to surprise them. You finished the look with a pair of long black boots and looked in the mirror to see how It was. You knew that would drive them crazy, the tight leather fitted your curves perfectly and you let your hair loose, falling perfectly over your shoulders.

You buttoned the coat so they wouldn't see what you were wearing under It and made your way to the bar. The nervousness inside of you faded away, but you felt a knot tie in your stomach as you saw Kylo and his Knights already there, only waiting for you.

You stopped by the door, swallowing as you stared at them, standing there completely silent and facing you. You fixed your posture and got inside, the doors closing right behind you the second you stepped closer to them. You scanned all of them from head to toe as Kylo walked towards you, his stomping boots sending vibrations through the ground.

He stopped right in front of you, his chest inches from your face and your breath got heavier as he reached for the sides of his helmet, taking It off. He put It on a table by your side, his piercing brown eyes analyzing your face and going down to your body. He had a curious look, he was intrigued by your outfit and smirked softly as you stared back at him, biting your lip.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was firm and thick, his eyes not leaving yours in any moment. You smirked at him, reaching for one of the buttons and unbuttoning It, doing that again with the others until your coat was completely unbuttoned and your outfit was exposed.

Only Kylo could see what you were wearing, his tall body was hiding you from the Knights. His eyes fell to your chest, going down to your legs and slowly looking back at your lips and then your eyes again. You felt that warmth inside of you again as he stepped closer, his finger holding the chain on your bodysuit and pulling It, making you step forward. You gasped in response, feeling his warm breath against your face as he leaned his head to the side and his lips brushed against your ear.

"You're being a bad girl, Kitty. You know what happens when you misbehave, don't you?" He whispered on your ear, sending goosebumps all over your body. You knew exactly what you were doing and he wouldn't like It. But that's the thing, there was nothing more arousing to you then to see him completely mad because you were giving pleasure to somebody else.

"Yes, I do, Commander." You answered him as you let the coat slip through your arms, falling to the ground. You looked behind his arm, staring at the Knights with a mischievous look.

"Careful with your little game. They aren't allowed to touch you unless I tell them to do so." He warned you and you hummed, already knowing what you were about to do. 

You turned around, making your way to stage as they seated, ready to watch your performance. The music started and you walked to the pole, gently grabbing It as you glanced at them. You did a body wave and climbed the pole, doing a scorpio.

You proceeded to do a shooting star, spinning as you did It. Your hands grabbed the cold metal again and you did a back hook until your knees reached the ground and you did another body wave. You had your back to them and wiggled your ass, crooking your head to the side with a smirk on your face. You crawled to the front of the stage and then walked towards one of the Knights. You straddled on his lap, leaning your hands on his knees as you moved your hips back and forth. He was completely still, not moving a single muscle and Kylo stood behind him, carefully watching you.

You looked at him with a mischievous look and bit your lip, getting up as the music finished. Kylo walked towards you, grabbing your neck and pulling your body closer to his, the warmth between your legs increasing even more.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, the grip around your neck stronger now. You chuckled, smirking at him.

"Are you going to punish me now, Commander?" You teased him, looking at him with innocent eyes. He softly chuckled, his lips brushed against your neck and you felt his warm breath against your skin, making you shiver.

"Oh, Kitty. I'm going to _ruin_ you." He purred, biting your neck. He let go from your neck, grabbing your wrist and walking you to stand in front of a table. "Bend over." You obeyed, jumping a little when you felt your chest against the cold table.

You heard him undoing his belt and you already felt adrenaline rushing through your veins, your breath getting heavier. "Hands behind your back, _slut_." You did as he told and he tied them with his belt, they were tight and you let out a quick breath. His hand stroked your back, going to your neck and without warning he pulled your hair and you grunted in response.

"All of this just because you're jealous, Ren?" You said, provoking him. He slapped your ass, the sound echoed in the room and you squirmed, the pain giving you even more pleasure. You liked when he was rough, when he spanked you so hard that you could see his handprint on your ass afterwards. He chuckled, rubbing his hand gently where he spanked.

"Will you be a good girl for your Commander?" He asked, his hands holding your hips as you felt your chest fluttering and you felt a heat spreading across your face. You nodded, your cheek rubbing against the table as you tried to look at him but you couldn't. "Now, you're going to be quiet. And you'll take your punishment like the dirty little whore you are." He said, walking around the table and stopping right in front of you. 

You heard heavy footsteps approaching you from behind and you were confused, but excited. You heard the Knight behind you undoing his belt and you gasped, not knowing what he was going to do.

"What is happening?" You asked, already breathless. You couldn't hear anything but Kylo's breath, making you nervous. He hushed you and assented with his head, looking at the man behind you. He whipped your ass with his belt and you leaned forward, groaning.

" _Count_ , Kitty." Kylo said, gently stroking your hair. You recovered your breath and obeyed him.

"One." You said and the Knight whipped your ass again, this time harder. You bit your lip, trying your hardest not to moan. Your ass was still burning from the first whip and now It was even worse, a heat spread across your entire body as you felt breathless again.

"Two." You whimpered, trying to move your wrists but you couldn't. You felt the belt against your ass again and you grunted, you enjoyed the pain more than you thought you would. You felt that warmth between your legs again and your legs started to shake, sweat was dripping from your neck.

"Three." Your voice was failing, but you managed to say It. The Knight stroked your back with the belt, going down at your ass and whipping again. You groaned, tears forming in the corner of your eyes as your face turned red, your body was filled with pleasure and pain, sending you over the edge.

"Four." You finally said, your ass finally recovering from the whipping. You saw Kylo gesturing with his hand and the man stepped away from you, giving you some time to breathe.

"Such a good girl." He mumbled, placing himself behind you.

Kylo's hands grabbed your waist and turned you around to face him, your face was completely red and sweaty, your chest going up and down as you stared at him with hungry eyes, practically begging him to fuck you.

His hand grabbed your neck again, chocking you as his other hand gently removed the strands of hair stuck to your forehead from the sweat.

"Do you want my Knights to watch me punishing you, Kitty? Is that what you want?" He asked, holding your neck tighter and you smirked in response, nodding your head as he pulled you from your neck, making you stand on your feet again. "Naughty thing." He whispered, chuckling on your ear and you melted as you felt his warm breath against your skin.

His hands grabbed your waist and put you seated on the table, his lips immediately attacking your neck and collarbone. You moaned in response, all you wanted was to grab his hair but you couldn't and that frustrated you.

"Fuck, Kylo." He shut your mouth with a kiss, a hungry and passionate one and you let his tongue win the dominance. He bit your lower lip and sucked It, kissing you again with more desire.

His hand grabbed your hair by the scalp, forcing you to look up as his mouth made Its way to your neck, biting It and leaving small kissed on the way to your collarbone again. His free hand stroked your inner thigh, slowly going up to your middle. His index finger rubbed against your clit and entrance over the leather, his finger slowly going up and down, making you groan in response.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" He asked as his finger left your sweet spot, making you grunt in protest. He grabbed your jaw, forcing you to look at him. " _Say It_ , whore." You were breathless, the warmth inside your body completely unbearable by now.

"Because you were jealous?" Not even completely wrapped around his finger you'd give up teasing him. His eyes were completely locked on yours and his hand slapped your face, immediately grabbing your jaw afterwards and forcing you to look at him. The feeling of your cheek burning made you smirk at him, you felt even more pleasure with the pain he caused on you.

"You like It when I treat you like the dirty little slut you are, don't you Kitty?" He whispered on your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "Now tell me. _Why_ are you being punished?" This time his voice was louder and more firm, that feeling in the pit of your stomach driving you mad.

"Because I was a bad girl." He hummed at your answer, spreading your legs with his knee. His hands pushed your chest, making your back lay on the table. He placed a chair in front of you and seated, putting your legs on his shoulders. His mouth kissed your inner thigh as his hands held your waist down, preventing It from moving.

"Yes, you were. Are you going to behave now?" He asked as his mouth got closer to your sex, making you breathe faster.

"Maybe." You answered, chuckling. You stared at the Knights around you and that only aroused you, knowing that they were watching you getting pleasure from Kylo. They were completely still, just looking at you completely submissive to their Commander. His mouth left your skin and you grunted in protest, making him hum.

"Will you be a good little pet for your Commander?" He asked, kissing your groin. You gasped, making him chuckle. His fingers pushed the fabric that was covering your sex to the side, exposing your wet cunt to him. You felt his warm breath on your skin and tried to move your hips, but his hands were holding you tight. "I'm gonna taste this pussy now. _My_ pussy." He whispered, licking your clit gently. You moaned in response, you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

"I'll be a good girl." You said, breathless. He chuckled and sucked your clit, making you arch your back in response. 

His tongue made all the way to your entrance and back at your clit, tasting your juices. You were completely surrendered to him in that moment, that warmth between your legs was growing even more and your breath got heavier, your moans getting louder.

" _Fuck_." He said under his breath. "You taste so good, Kitty." His tongue licked and sucked your clit harder, you needed to feel him inside of you, your cunt was begging to be fucked by his cock.

His tongue didn't waste a drop, he licked every inch of your sex, driving you crazy. Your walls were throbbing, you had to feel more of him, you wanted that so bad. You looked at the Knights again, only making you get closer to your orgasm. "Vicrul, come closer." He ordered, and one of the Knights stepped closer, stopping beside Kylo. You looked at him in confusion but his tongue on your clit prevented you from keeping your focus on the Knight.

"Finger her." He said, and you suddenly felt a finger inside your cunt, hitting your sweet spot and you arched your back, screaming. Kylo's tongue worked on your clit slowly, but Vicrul's finger was faster and you were melting, you felt sweat coming down your back as you moaned even louder. "Control your thoughts." He huffed at the Knight.

"Kylo, I'm close." You said under your breath, your voice was failing.

"You're not going to cum. You only get to cum on _my fingers_ , do you understand?" He said, and sucked on your clit again. You didn't know how much longer you could hold, you were desperate to cum. 

Every time Vicrul's finger thrusted inside your cunt you felt even closer to your climax, you could barely control your body anymore. You felt tears forming on the corner of your eyes as you forced yourself to not cum, your entire body was shaking. Suddenly the finger left your cunt and Kylo's mouth left your clit, making you grunt in protest. You were frustrated, you needed to cum so bad and he stopped.

"Kylo, _please_." You cried to him with pleading eyes. He got up and stared at your shaking body, his breath was heavy.

"Will you be a good girl now?" He asked and you desperately nodded at him, your chest going up and down as you tried to recover your breath. You only felt more drawn towards him when he was dominant, you loved being submissive to him, pleasing him.

"I will, I promise." You whimpered, and he smirked. He gestured with his hands and the Knights left, leaving you and Kylo alone. He grabbed your neck and pulled you up, making you sit on the table again. His breath was as heavy as yours, and you looked at him mischievously.

" _Much better_. Crumbling for me, like the obedient little pet you are." He whispered, kissing the corner of your mouth. "I have you all to myself now, and I want to hear you _screaming_ my name. Do you understand?".


End file.
